Confused By Love
by Elemental Warrior
Summary: Aelita is finally materialized on earth, Jeremie's been suddenly acting strange, Aelita starts to get suspicious, What is he hiding? JXA but OddXAelita in later chapters! Chapter 9 is finally posted.
1. Chapter 1

Confused by Love

Chapter 1

_Aelita Pov_

It's been three months since my materialization on earth. I've been waitng for that day for a long time. I can not just see and hear things, but I can also taste, feel and smell things. It's everything I always dreamed of. I do miss being on Lyoko but being with my friends is worthwhile, especially Jeremie. I like Jeremie more than just a friend and I"m sure he feels the same way, but as of late he's been ignoring me, spending more time on the anti-virus than with me. I'm grateful that he wants to free me from Xana's evil grip but I want him to spend time with me other than his computer.

Sometimes I wonder if he loves me at all, that maybe he sees me as more of a friend than a girlfriend. We never told each other our feelings for each other. I'm too afraid that he will reject me, but I won't know the truth until I ask him. Maybe I can ask someone for advice but who. Ulrich, no he has enough problems with his feelings for Yumi, Yumi, she's good with advice but I need a guys point of view. Odd, he's been with plenty of girls he must know something of how I'm feeling and he's always there when I need help, I'll ask him after classes.

_Jeremie Pov_

It's been months since, and I haven't found the anti-virus for Aelita. I don't know if I will ever find it. I know she loves me but ever since I met Angela I've been having second thoughts. Am I really in love with Aelita, or do I love her as a sister or friend? Ever since I met Angela I have mixed feelings, I like her, actually I like her alot. She's smart, pretty, loving, caring and we have alot in common with each other. I know I love Angela and I know she shares my feelings for her.

I know Aelita loves me but I don't share her feelings. I thought I loved her, but now I know it was just a crush. I love her as a friend and nothing more, nothing less. I have to tell her sooner or later but I just don't know how. If I do it I will break her heart, I don't want her to hate me, but it has to be done. I hope it's for the best. I'll tell her after dinner's over.

End of Pov

After class Odd went back to his room to catch up on some homework. Xana hasn't attacked in a while which gave him plenty of time to get his grades up. After a few mintues of studying there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Odd asked, getting a bit annoyed since he's studying, which was unusual even for him. (_Odd_ _studying that sounds like a joke_!)

"It's Aelita can I come in?" she replied sweet and politely. Odd quickly got up and opened the door, there was no way he could say no to a sweet innocent girl like Aelita.

"Sure, I'm just studying come in, " he said moving away from the door so she could enter.

Odd noticed that she looked a bit troubled, and wondered why she came to him to talk. When ever she wanted to talk she would talk to Jeremie since they had alot in common. Something is bothering her, and he knew he had to find out.

"So what's on your mind princess," Odd asked her. She looked down towards the floor while sitting on his bed. Aelita was not used to conversations about love and it made her feel a little unsecure.

" I was just wondering, does..." she paused for a few seconds, trying to find the correct words,"does Jeremie love me?" Aelita finally spat out with a nervous tone. "Sometimes I think he doesn't love me as much as I think he does."

Odd was trying to comprehend what she had just said, but was at a loss of words.But he figured if Aelita had the courage to ask this question, he could at least give her an answer. " He loves you Princess, he's just wrapped up in his work, he'll come around. Jeremie just doesn't know how to express his feelings like other people, you know how he is. It's nothing to worry about," Odd said try his best to convince his confused friend.

She was sort of satisfied with the answer Odd gave her but she still had her doubts. " Odd, do you think there might be a girl involved?" She said not sure of her question. She knew it was an awkward question, but she was confused and needed some answers.

Odd sat there laughing a bit at what she had just said. " Princess I really doubt it, Jeremie is not the type that browes around. That's my job, if it makes you feel better, I can ask him for you myself," he responded.

' Odd is such a good friend, he may be a goofball, but he always seems to say the right things,and he's a lot smarter than he gives himself credit for. He's willing to help me but this is something I have to do on my own, ' she said thinking to herself. "That's okay Odd, this is something I have to do myself, but thanks for being a good friend,"she replied.

Odd smiled at her. " I'm a good friend because I have good friends, " he said back.

She gave him a hug and he returned it. Odd felt a jolt of shock, for some reason whenever he came in contact with Aelita he felt a strange sensation, and for him it felt right. And in the same time he felt this was wrong because she is his friend, isn't she?

"Good night Princess," he said to her trying not to be too nervous.

"Good night Odd, and thank you for all your help, what would I do without you," she replied. She then kissed him on the cheek and left his room. Odd was a bit shocked by the kiss, but shrugged it off. Just a kiss between friends he thought.

* * *

The next day was easy. They all had a quiz in Ms. Hertz class. Jeremie and Aelita both got A's,(_So what else is new_!) Ulrich actually managed a C, and Odd got a D(_Probrably his best grade yet_!) Odd was leaning against a tree playing his Gameboy. Aeltia came by and sat next to him.

"Hey Odd how was your day?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Not bad, the usual, I got a D on Ms. Hertz quiz, but hey at least I passed and I didn't even study, " he replied as he put away his Gameboy in his backpack.

"Just imagine what grade you would of gotten if you have studied, I could be your study partner if you want, besides who better to be your study partner than me," she said sweetly.

Odd laughed a little and smiled. " I guess I can use some studying, if it's not too much trouble," he responded. She smiled back at him.

"Its no trouble at all, I'll be glad to help you, that's what friends are for, " she replied then continued. " Well I'll see you later, I have to talk to Jeremie, wish me luck, " she said getting up to leave.

"Good luck Princess, if you need to talk about your problems, I'm all ears," he replied giving his trademark smile. She smiled back and waved to him as she left to Jeremie's room.

_Aelita's Pov_

It's about time I talked to Jeremie, he hasn't really spoken to me in quite some time and I want to find out what's wrong. He's starting to scare me. Is it something I did or did not do. The only way to find out for sure is to ask him about it. I was helping him one night with the anti-virus, I was sitting close to him while he was working on his computer. I was resting my head on his shoulders, he seemed to be uncomfortable with me, I didn't think anything of it at first, but when I tried to kiss him he backed away from it which really shocked me, he always loved to be close to me. That's when I realized that something was wrong and he never wanted to talk about it with me. I think now is the time to find out, I want to know what is wrong and I'm not going to leave him alone until I get an answer.

End of Pov

Aelita finally made it to Jeremie's dorm room door. She wanted some answers and she was gonna demand them. She didn't know what to expect from Jeremie but she knew she might not like what she will learn from him. She still suspected a girl is the reason for his strange behavior towards her but she dismissed that notion for the time being. Aelita knocked on Jeremie's door, and waited.

"Jeremie, can I come in," she said but got no response. "Jeremie are you in there," she said again starting to get annoyed. She got tired of him ignoring her and just opened the door and went in. Jeremie is sitting at his computer still working on the anti-virus, he still hadn't took a break away from the computer and she was starting to get worried.

She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Jeremie please say something," she said concerned for her boyfriend.(_Her so called boyfriend_)

"Not now Aelita, I trying to work on your anti-virus and it's almost complete, " he snapped back at her. She sighed, she had seen that coming.

" Jeremie, you don't have to work on it all day and night, you need to take breaks, why don't you come down to lunch, " she said in a worried tone.

"Later Aelita, I'll be down soon, " he muttered out in a loud tone. She sighed knowing it was pointless to argue with him he would never give in because of his stubborness. She walked out of his room and shut the door and went down to the cafeteria with the others.

Aelita sat silent most of time just picking at her food, eventually the gang had took notice of it.

" What's wrong Aelita, you've barely touched your food," Yumi said to her knowing something is on her mind.

" Oh nothing at all," Aelita replied back but the gang didn't buy her answer.

" Come on Aelita. We can tell somethings wrong, you can tell us we're your friends," Ulrich spat out.

Aelita didn't know what to say but she needed someones help." It's just Jeremie, he's been very distant from me lately, he's been doing that alot. I get the feeling that he wants to break up with me but is too afraid to or maybe there's someome else. I just don't know what to think anymore," she said trying to hold back her tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

" The only way you will know is you have to ask him, only then will you know the truth, " Yumi replied turning back to Ulrich. Aelita sighed because she knew her friends are right. She had beaten around the bush for too long and it was time to take action.

" I'll see you all later," Aelita said as she dumped the remains of her food and left to find Jeremie. He still hadn't eaten and she was more worried than ever.

Aelita made it to the hallway to his dorm room, just as she was walking a girl with red hair came out of his room and walk away in the opposite direction. "Now I know there is something going on , a girl come out his room and he tells me nothings wrong, why would he lie to me, " she thought to herself. After seeing that she went back to her room for the night. Right now she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

* * *

Next day during history class, Aelita was still thinking about what she saw earlier during lunch. Seeing a girl coming out of Jeremie's room. What is going on between them? She could be a lover, but then again she could just be a good friend. If that is the case, then why hadn't he mentioned her? Why hadn't he introduced her to the gang? What is he hiding? Why is he all the sudden secretive? It's not like Jeremie to hide secrets from his friends, his girlfriend no less.. Jeremie has always been shy towards people he doesn't know except his friends, but to keep to himself is not like him.

After classes Odd and Aelita went to the library to study since they will be having a test at the end of the week and with Odd being himself he sure could use it. They sat in silence for about ten minutes until Odd finallly opened his mouth.

"So Princess, did you talk to Jeremie yet," Odd asked while writing down some notes. She sighed before she spoke.

" I tried to talk to him but he refuses to tell me anything. I can't figure him out anymore, it's like he's isolating himself from me." A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Odd put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Whatever it is he'll tell you when he's ready, just give him some time," Odd replied while wiping the tears from her cheeks. She put her head on his shoulders seeking more comfort.

"I saw a girl come out of his room, I know there's something going on between him and that girl,"she muttered trying to control her emotions. Odd thought it was a bit strange for Jeremie to be seeing someone, he's not the type of person who does that with the exception of Odd.

"What does this girl look like, maybe I know her," he said trying to help out his troubled friend.

"She has red hair, pale skin, she was wearing blue jeans and a sky blue t-shirt, I didn't get a good look at her since she left in the opposite direction," she explained trying to remember her exact appearence. Odd had a feeling he knew her.

" By the way you described her, I think her name is Angela, I think I went out with her once but I'm not certain since I go out with so many girls," he said, "Try not to worry about now, let's get back to studying, we'll talk about tomorrow okay," he said, rubbing her back while reassuring her that everthing will be alright. She sighed and smiled.

"Okay, thanks for listening to me," she responded. Odd smiled at her.

"Anytime Princess, I'm always here for you," he said back. They went back to studying. After about an hour, they said good night to each other, parted ways and went back to their dorm rooms for the night.

_Well here's the first chapter, I hope you like it, it's just my second story so go easy on me. Next chapter will be up soon so don't go all hostile on me. Well read and review please! I want to read your opinions cause they count! Flames are accepted! If you readers have ideas that you want me to put in the story I'll definitely put them into consideration! Peace!_


	2. Confusion

Confused by Love

Chapter 2: Confusion

Aelita's Pov

I wake up from the sound of the alarm clock. It is six fifteen am, a perfect time to take a shower. I can use some warm water on my body. I'm still upset last night about why Jeremie is being so secretive, I wish he would tell me what's wrong. It just makes me angry. Well at least I have someone to talk to about my problems which makes things much easier for me.

Odd has been very helpful these last few weeks. I noticed that he looks at me strangely at times. I wonder if he likes me more than a friend, then again it could just be my imagination. How can he like a pink haired freak like me with the exception of Jeremie? And besides I love Jeremie. right? ( Sighing), that's never a good sign. I don't know if I love him anymore, maybe me and Jer aren't meant to be, I hope that's not the case. I get out of the shower, driy off, got dressed and went back to my dorm to get ready for class.

I usually like Science class, but today I have to say it's quite boring, I feel like sleeping, now I know how Odd feels. I laugh mentally. Why do I keep talking about Odd? I just shrugged. I sat next to Jeremie who is obviously trying to concentrate on the lecture in class. He hasn't said anything to me other than hello, then he sat down.

" Jeremie can we talk after class, please?" I ask hoping he will say yes. I could tell he was annoyed with my question.

"Maybe after dinner, I'll have some time by then," he responded to my question then turned back to face the teacher to hear her boring lecture. I sighed.

"Okay," was all I could say. I wanted to talk to him sooner but I guess I can wait until after dinner.

End of Pov

After classes were over, Odd was laying on his bed petting Kiwi. Ulrich sat on his bed doing some homework. "So Ulrich, where are you taking Yumi tonight?" Odd asked to Ulrich blushing at bit from Odds question.

" Well, we're going to that new restaurant that opened down the street from her house, but I can't remember the name of it though, then maybe a walk in the park," he replied still thinking of what to say next.

" Aren't you forgetting a good night kiss," Odd spat out wiggling his eyebrows.

Ulrich gave him a mean but playful glare. "Shut up Odd," he said back. Ulrich decided to play fire with fire. " Your the one to talk Odd, I've seen how you look at Aelita, you think I don't notice," Ulrich said pointing out the obvious.

Odds cheeks turned red, he knew he was caught red handed. " I never looked at Aelita like that," he replied, denying the fact and trying to defend himself.

Ulrich gave him a 'yeah right' look. Odd sighed. "Okay, okay I like her, happy? But I won't act on my feelings. She's Jeremie's, not mine and not to mention she is suppose to be my cousin. Speaking of Jeremie, have you noticed his strange behavior towards Aelita," Odd said sort of changing the subject.

" Not really I haven't been paying attention to him much. Why, do you think something is wrong?" Ulrich responded back. Odd remembered Aelita telling him that a girl came out of Jeremie's room.

"Aelita said that a girl came out of his room. She said it may be a girlfriend but I told her it could just be a friend(_a girl that's a friend, same thing)_ , but she doesn't believe that," Odd explained not sure of himself.

"Well if he had been keeping her a secret, then there might be a relationship between them but that's only a guess. I could be wrong," Ulrich said trying to give his best logical answer.

" You might be wrong, then again you could be right, well I'm going for a walk, it's getting boring sitting around here with nothing to do but look at the wall," Odd said getting up and ready to leave.

Ulrich gave him a smirk. "By yourself or with Aelita," he said cracking up. Odd rolled his eyes knowing Ulrich is going to bother him about it all the time now.

" Very funny, I would say the same thing to you, but Yumi isn't here right now," he responded back as he opened the door and left.

* * *

Odd took a stroll around the school grounds. As he was walking thinking about a million things( if his brain has that kind of capacity) about twenty feet away from him was Aelita on the bench looking lost in thought. Odd decided to wallk up to her and keep her company.

"Hey Princess," he said. She didn't respond. "Princess, hello," he tried again waving a hand in front of her face. She finally snapped out of her trance.

" Oh, hi Odd, I didn't notice you sitting next to me," she finally responded.

"Looks like you were deep in thought," Odd replied.

She gave a weak smile, and tried not to show that she was depressed about her situation with Jeremie. " I've just been thinking that's all," she answered back trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. Odd wasn't buy any of it, he could read her like an open book but he didn't want to push her too much about it.

" You wanna talk about it," he asked. She was trying to keep a straight face but Odd could see she wasn't happy.

" I'd rather not, I don't want to dwell on it right now," she answered. He put a hand on her shoulder.

" I understand, I don't wanna ruin your good mood," he said giving her his usual smile. She couldn't help but smile back, he always knew how to brighten her day and all it took was one smile.

"You wanna go for a walk in the park, enjoy the beautiful breeze, it would be a shame to waste a nice day like this," he said getting up from the bench to face her.

"Sure why not, let's go," she replied getting up. They walked side by side to the park, the breeze blowing around them.

The park was very peaceful. Kids running around playing tag, the sun shining on the crystal clear lake. Odd looked in Aelita's direction, watching a cool breeze blowing through her pink hair. He couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful. He turned his head in the opposite direction so she couldn't see his blush. After a long walk around the park, they spot a bench and approach it.

"Enjoy the walk, I know I did," Odd said as he sat down on the bench. Aelita followed suit.

" Yes I did, it took my mind off my problems, not to mention it was relaxing," she responded. The walk did take her mind off her problems but now those thoughts are invading her mind once again.

" Sometimes I wish things were back the way they use to be. Me still in Lyoko, not being able to feel, smell, tastle, never experiencing love, don't you think," she mutterd looking down towards the ground trying to fight back her tears, but Odd already saw them in her eyes.

"No I'm glad your here instead of Lyoko. You have a lot to live for, you have a full life ahead of you, you have the best friends anyone could ask for, friends that care about you. If anyone deserves happiness it's you Aelita. You truly are a princess," He said doing what he can to cheer his friend up. She gave him a smile, but then turned away so he wouldn't see her blushing, but she failed miserably.

"Aelita, are you blushing," he said teasing her a little.

" I'm not blushing," she muttered back knowing she was caught.

"Come on don't deny it, " he said nudging her a little and teasing a bit more.

"Alright, so I'm blushing, you got me, " she answered back giggling a little. She felt relieved that she had someone to talk to, someone to make her laugh and to lighten up her day.

" How come someone so kind, caring, funny and full of life be single, sorry but I couldn't help but ask," Aelita asked knowing she's being a little nosey.

" It's okay. I guess I haven't found that right girl, I've dated every girl in the eighth grade, but still no luck," he repied answering her question.

Aelita got closer and closer to Odd's face listening to every word that came out of his mouth. Odd didn't notice since he was still rambling on. " I know she's out there somewhere, she could be miles away in another country, maybe she's in this school," he said trailing off in his words. Odd sighed as he looked back towards Aelita. He realized how close their faces were towards each other.

" Maybe she's right here sitting beside you," she muttered getting close to his face. Odd was getting nervous not expecting this to happen but couldn't help but get lost in her gaze. He knew what was going to happen next. It happened to him many times before with other girls but for some reason this one was different. Finally their lips met, Aelita started the kiss. Odd at first was a bit shocked and nervous, but relaxed after a few seconds and pressed his lips on hers, returning her kiss. After thirty seconds which seemed like an enternity to them they pulled apart from each other. Odd was still stunned from what just happened, and Aelita just turned away from him, knowing she just kissed Odd and couldn't figure out why she did it.

"I...um... gotta go, I'll see you later," she said. She got up and walked all the way back to school and didn't look back at Odd. He just stayed on the bench still trying to understand what just happened between him and Aelita_. (For Odd to think that must give him a headache)_

It felt strange kissing your best friendbut he couldn't help to think that it felt good. Odd never felt like this towards another girl, he kissed many girls but there wasn't any feeling. When he kissed Aelita something clicked, what ever it was it made him want to kiss her again. He just shrugged it off for the time being and headed back to school as well.

* * *

It was seven pm, and it is dinner time(I'm guessing what time dinner is). The whole gang are at their usual table chatting about their day except Odd and Aelita who are both unusually quiet and hadn't even looked at each other.

"Are you two okay, you've been quiet since you both sat down," Yumi said pointing out the obvious.

"I'm okay, you don't have to ask," Odd replied back not wanting to be interrogated. Yumi than looked towards Aelita to get her answer.

" I'm fine Yumi, nothing to worry about," she answered. Yumi wasn't buying their statements, she knew there was something wrong but she'd have to ask Aelita later since she's her room mate. (Yumi is a boarder in this just to clear that up for anyone who didn't know)

" Ulrich can I talk to you outside please," she whispered to Ulrich. He just got up and followed her outside. Odd knew that they were up to something. They leaned against the wall outside, Yumi sighed and broke the silence.

" Something happened to those two today, do you know anything about this," she questioned Ulrich since he is Odd's best friend and he would know something.

"How should I know, I'm not with him twenty four seven," he answered back with a bit nervousness in his voice and Yumi caught it.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on Ulrich, I can see behind that facade of yours, tell me what's going on please," she replied. Ulrich knew he couldn't lie to his girlfriend, so he just gave in. He sighed.

"Okay there's not reason to hide it. I don't know if you realize it or not, but Odd likes Aelita and I mean he really likes her, he has for a while," he said to her.

When he told Yumi, she was shocked , she couldn't believe it. Odd likes Aelita, she never saw that one coming. " So that's why they been acting strange, but why is Aelita been so quiet, that's not like her. do you think something happened between them?" she asked looking at Ulrich. He was dumbfounded.

"That's one thing I don't know, I guess I'll have to ask him about that," he said back to her.

"I'll have to ask Aelita as well, I'll talk to her later about it, she replied.

"Well let's get back in, we don't want them to get suspicious,", he said to Yumi. She nodded and followed him back to the cafeteria.

* * *

A few hours after dinner Odd and Ulrich were in their dorm room relaxing until it was lights out for the night.(Sounds like they're in prison, but I guess being in a boarding school its the same thing). Ulrich promised Yumi that he will talk to Odd about earlier, he knew he was being nosey, his friend had the right to keep to himself. But it might affect the group.

" Odd what's up with you today, you've been distant with us, especially Aelita, did something happen between you two, did you get into a fight or something," Ulrich said trying to bring out some of the possibilities but didn't want to push the issue to far.

Odd sighed. " No, we didn't get into a fight, nothing like that," he said laying his head down on his pillow.

" Then what did happen, is there by any chance that you two kissed," Ulrich replied trying to force it out of him now. Odd looked at him, he got nervous and it showed.

" Took you long enough to figure it out," he said as his only answer. Odd knew he couldn't hide it anymore from his best friend. Ulrich was a bit stunned by his answer but at the same time not surprised, it was bound to happen sooner or later. The only problem was it could affect the group.

" You better hope Jeremie doesn't find out, I don't know how he will react to it," he said giving him a serious glare. Odd sat up on his bed and looked directly at Ulrich.

" That's why you have to keep quiet about this, I didn't plan this. She's the one who kissed me, I just kissed back, I couldn't help but kiss her back. Now I don't know what to do," he explained becoming frustrated, not knowing what to do next.

" I think it's best to keep this a secret Odd, whatever you do don't tell Jeremie. Yumi obviously knows something's up but I know she won'y say anything," he replied reassuring him that everything will work out. He nodded in response. They turned off the light and decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

**In Aelita and Yumi's Room**

Yumi was in the same predictament as Ulrich was, trying to figure out was is going on between Aelita and Odd. she didn't know what to say to her but she had to get to the bottom of things. Finally she decided to break the silence in their dorm room.

" Aelita, I know this isn't really any of business but what is going on between you and Odd. Did something bad happen?" she asked her trying not to be too pushy on the subject. Aelita didn't look at her, she kept looking at the floor. She didn't know what to say, today was very confusing for her.

"I don't know what to say Yumi, I don't think I want to talk about it,"Aelita replied, giving eye to eye contact. Yumi got up from her bed and sat down next to Aelita putting a comforting arm around her.

" Come on you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone. It will be between us girls, okay," she said looking at her with a reassuring smile.

Aelita sighed. "Your not going to take no for an answer are you?" she responded looking at Yumi. Yumi just shook her head confirming her answer. Aelita gave a weak smile. "Now I see why Ulrich likes you, you are both stubborn," she muttered laughing a bit as was Yumi. She sighed again and decided to tell her what happened.

"The reason why we're avoiding each other is because earlier we went to the park, we sat down on the bench and talked about my problems with Jeremie. I told him things were not well between us and he's been distant with me, " she explained looking at Yumi but not directly at her. Yumi nodded telling her that she's understanding everything so far.

Then she continued. " Then I asked him why he has dated so many girls and dumps them, he told me that he never felt anything when he kissed them, that he's still looking for his true love. As he was talking I got closer to his face I got lost in his words, before I knew I ---," she paused.

"You what, you can tell me," Yumi said trying to get it out of her. Aelita sighed and said.

" I kissed him." Yumi was speechless, she knew something was wrong between them but she didn't know the reason why was because they kissed.

" Did you feel something when you kissed him?" Yumi asked wondering what her response will be. Aelita nodded.

" Yes, I did. I 'd be lying if I said I didn't like it," she responded with a bit nervousness in her voice.Yumi was at a loss for words, but she had to help her friend in need.

" Did he kiss you back," Yumi asked. Aelita lifted her head to look at her.

" Yes, he did," she answered. Aelita was now blushing and Yumi noticed it.

" You obviously must like him because your blushing, " she pointed at her face. Aelita turned away so she wouldn't see her blush.

When she stopped blushing she turned to Yumi. " Yumi, is it wrong to to like Odd, is it wrong to love someone else," she asked Yumi. She felt guilty thinking she's the to blame for everything that's happened. Yumi got closer and spoke.

" No Aelita, it's not wrong to love someone else, but you can truely love only one person. You have to decide who you love more, Jeremie or Odd," she responded. Aelita was becoming more confused, she had never been in a situation like this.

" Have you been in a situation like this you Yumi," Aelita said looking for answers. Yumi sighed because this has happened to her before with Ulrich and William.

" I always like Ulrich for a long time, we started as friends but as time went on we started developing feeling towards each other. We actually almost kissed but it didn't happen, but I knew that our feelings were strong towards each other. Then William came into the picture. He was a nice guy, kind, caring like Ulrich and I started developing feelings for him. I don't know if it was love or just friendship, things were getting confusing for me. I decided to go out on a date with William to give him a chance, after our date he walked me back to my house. I took a daring move and kissed him, it felt nice but it didn't feel right, it was empty, it had no meaning. That's when I realized that the feelings were of friendship, not love. Then one day I walk into the woods and found Ulrich, we talk for a while, but before he left I kissed him, and when I did there was definitely a spark. It felt good, it was like time slowed down for us, and he kissed me back, then I knew that I loved him," she exlplained to her.

Aelita smiled when she was done, she never thought of love like that. She was a bit clueless towards it since she never experienced it before." I'm happy for you, you found love," Aelita responded. Yumi put her hand on her shoulder and look straight in her eyes.

" My advice to you Aelita is to kiss both of them. When you do you'll know the feeling when it happens,"she said to her. Aelita looked away from Yumi's glare.

" What if it's Odd, what will I do then?" she mutters. Yumi lifted her chin for her to look at her.

" If it is Odd, then you have to tell Jeremie the truth, it won't be easy but it's better than lying to him. The truth might hurt, but like all people he'll have to get over it. You have to choose,"she said.

" We should go to bed now it's late, we don't want to be tired in the morning," Yumi said going back to her bed.

" Good night Yumi," Aelita mutterd after laying down and turning off the light.

"Night Aelita," she responded back.

Aelita didn't know who she loved. Now she had to choose, Jeremie or Odd. Jeremie is her savior, the one who materialized her, she thought she loved him but now she's wasn't sure. Odd had always saved her time and time again from the dangers in Lyoko, he risked himself just to protect her. There were times when Odd accidently pushed her out of harms way and ended up falling on top of her. They looked at each other, they both would blush from the embarrassing situation or was it love? Tomorrow will most certainly be an intersting event.

_Well here's chapter two, it was bit more longer than the first. I hope everyone enjoys it, chapter 3 will be coming soon so don't get too impatient. Flames are accepted, I will use them for roasting marhmallows. Read and Review please I like to hear from you! Until next time readers! Peace!_


	3. Wounded

Chapter 3: Wounded

Odd POV

I wake up 5:30 in the morning, about an hour earlier than I usually get up. It's Saturday, no classes today so I can sleep in late if I want but the only problem is that I can't sleep. I have too much on my mind, the only thing I can think about is Aelita, I can't seem to forget about her.

These past few days have been confusing to me, how come she kissed me, I thought she likes Jeremie. Why me? What makes me so special? What do I have that he doesn't have? He's a lot smarter than I, has more sense than I do, and definitely better boyfriend material than I am. As for me I'm just a player.

I've dated every girl in the eighth grade, none of my relationships last longer than two weeks, what makes this any different with me and Aelita, if I was to date her I would break her heart. I'm no good for her. She deserves better than me, how come she wants me?

That's is if she likes me that way, maybe it's just my imagination. I know I can't avoid her forever, but I don't know what to say to her, whenever I see her I don't know what to think, but I have to talk to her sometime. She is one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that.

She did say Jeremie was with another girl, which means Aelita might be available, but I don't want to get her on the rebound, I would feel like I'm taking an advantage of her. All I know is this weekend is going to be interesting.

Even if things don't go so well, I will always be her friend, no matter what the outcome is. After everything we've been through,saving the world from Xana, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. That's what being a true friend is all about.

Aelita POV

I wake up around 6:00 am, I still feel a bit tired, at least it's a Saturday, there's no classes and I could use a day off from school work. This has been an interesting week, Jeremie keeps a girl a secret, I kiss Odd, can life get any more confusing. Every time I see Odd, I back away like he's a stranger.

I don't know what to say to him, I get cold feet whenever I get near him. Some how I have to fix things, I don't want to avoid him forever. I have to admit, I enjoy being around Odd, he makes me happy. He knows how to cheer me up when I feel down, comforts me when I get depressed.

It feels like we have a strong bond toward one another, when I feel sad, happy, hurt, he feels what I feel, why is that? One thing's for sure he is a true friend. I'm not sure if I love him, but I know I like him a lot, but I also like Jeremie, I'm not sure if I love him, I thought I did, maybe I never did.

I guess my idea of love was wrong, maybe Jeremie's love for me was just an obsession. Do I love Jeremie or Odd? All I know is I'm confused by love. The only way to fix this is to maybe take Yumi's advice, hopefully it will make things clear to me, maybe one kiss can confirm it all.

Whatever the outcome is, I hope it's for the best. I don't want any of my friendships with my friends to fade for something like this. Since it's the weekend, I think it's best to make my move on both Jeremie and Odd, it's best to get this over with so that I can get a full nights sleep. I think today I will go to the park, and clear my mind of my thoughts. But for now, I think I will go back to sleep.

End of POV

Finally, it is afternoon, Yumi and Ulrich decided to go to the park to have sometime with each other, Odd was in his dorm thinking of a new song, Jeremie, still on his computer(_what_ _else would he be doing?),_ and Aelita, she's outside on the bench, thinking about what will happen today.

After a about an hour of playing his guitar, Odd left his dorm to go outside for some fresh air. He was trying to write a new song but nothing came to his mind, it's like his mind was completely empty. (_Why am I not surprised_?) Then Aelita came to his mind, what would he do to fix things.

He now knows he has strong feelings for Aelita, but she's with Jeremie, or so he thinks, and most important he's supposed to be Aelita's cousin, the gang knows he's not but the school doesn't know the truth. Odd went to sit at his friend's hang out bench.(Here we go again!)

Odd's POV

What a crazy week this has turned out to be, first Aelita kisses me which I did like, but there are consequences to it, she's supposed to be my cousin and if someone from school saw us kissing, there is sure to be a lot of rumors and gossiping going on. Maybe it's best that we don't get involved, it may be best to just stay friends, I don't want to ruin what we have now, is it really worth it?

The sun is shining and the wind is blowing a bright breeze that feels good. Just as I was going to my favorite bench, Aelita's sitting on it looking at the ground, most likely thinking about everything that happened this week I assume. I quickly walk away in hoping that Aelita won't look up and see me, now is not a good time to talk to her especially when I don't know what to say to her.

"Hi Odd, ", Aelita called out.

Damn, not quick enough. "Oh, hi Aelita, I didn't--uh notice you there, but I'm going to the mall with Ulrich and Yumi," I said quickly trying to end our little conversation.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you later then," she replied back as she stared back down at the ground again.

I sighed. I can't let her sit there and be depressed all day it's not healthy and I would feel guilty. I walked back to her and stared at her, she then lifted up her head to look at me.

"You're more than welcomed to come, unless you have other plans," I said as I smile at her. I guess I'm a sucker for women.

She smiles back at me, I guess my smile has a big effect on people, one smile and she's happy again. "I guess, it beats sitting around all day," she responded as she got up.

We all went to the mall. It was the afternoon, and hoping today will be a good one. We chatted for a little while, then decided to split up. The girls went there way and guys went theirs and would meet up in an hour. Aelita and Yumi went to shop for new dresses. Odd and Ulrich went to the music store to look for Cd's.

No Ones POV

"So Ulrich where are you and Yumi going tonight, Odd said while browsing through CD's.

Ulrich just gave him an annoyed glare, how Odd loves to pester him. "Well tonight, I'm having dinner with Yumi and her parents, they want to meet their daughter's boyfriend. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself, how do I act around them," he responded starting to get nervous.

Odd watched his friend with amusement. Ulrich has never shown any signs of fear, especially when it comes to a Xana attack, but when it comes to a simple thing like meeting your girlfriend's parents, he collapses.

" Oh come on Ulrich, it isn't that bad, it's just dinner and they just want to get to know you, and besides you knew this day was going to come anyway," Odd explained.

Of course for Odd situations like this doesn't faze him, then again he hasn't been in Ulrich's situation before.

"I know that, I didn't expect so soon, I mean we've only dated for a few months, I don't know if they will approve of me, what do I do," Ulrich replied now about to have an anxiety attack.

Odd just rolled his eyes, since Ulrich seems to go through this every now and then.

"First thing you do is relax, second just be yourself, don't act fake around her parents it won't help, in other words just act normal like you always do after all their humans just like everyone else," he said giving Ulrich the best advice he can.(As for Odd that's the best advice he could probably give)

Ulrich sighed. He knows he's making a big deal for nothing. "I guess you're right, what's the worse that could happen," he answered. Ulrich felt a bit relieved.

" You might make a fool of yourself," Odd replied. Odd fell on the floor laughing until he had to stop so he can breathe. Ulrich was not amused at all.

"Shut it Odd," Ulrich said to him. Odd finally stopped laughing and faced Ulrich.

" Relax pal, nothing will go wrong have some confidence," he said then continued" speaking of confidence did you tell Yumi your feelings for her?"

Ulrich always tried to avoid talking about how much he loves Yumi. " Well not yet, I'm still trying to figure out how to say it to her without looking like a fool, Ulrich said choosing his words carefully.

Odd thinks Ulrich is hopeless because he never can express himself to someone he loves, but Ulrich has always been a mystery.

"It's not that hard you just go up to her, look deep into her eyes and say "Yumi, I love you," Odd replied.

Ulrich shakes his head. "It's not always that simple Odd, it's hard to express feelings, especially when you love that person, I'm human after all, any person with real brains knows that, "he explained to Odd.

"Well it's easy for me ," Odd responded.

"My point exactly," Ulrich said with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah well-- hey, Odd yelled slightly now realizing that Urich was stating that he had no brains.

Ulrich laughed at his absent-minded friend. "Sorry Odd but you set yourself up for that one," he said as Ulrich's laughter died down.

Odd looked at his watch and noticed it was almost time to meet up with the girls. " Well let's hurry and find what we need and meet up with the girls, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting around for us, you never know if some guy will sweep Yumi off her feet," Odd said grinning and then laughed a little knowing Ulrich will get jealous.

"Shut it Odd, unless you want to die young," he responded getting annoyed by Odd's comments.

Odd continued laughing regardless of what his friend said. They found what they needed, they went to the checkout line, paid and left.

**Yumi and Aelita**

Yumi and Aelita are at a clothing store looking for a new dress for an upcoming dance. Yumi is most excited about it and can't wait for Ulrich to ask her out, but Aelita on the other hand is not sure if she is going or not.

"Well Aelita how do I look," Yumi said excited. She came out of the fitting room with a black dress that went a little above her knees.(What other color would she wear?)

Aelita smiled at her happiness. " You look beautiful Yumi, Ulrich's jaw will surely drop when he sees you," she said smiling at her, but then it faded and turned away. She didn't want to ruin Yumi's excitement, butYumi noticed Aelita's sadness. She walked toward her and put her hand on her shoulder.

" You okay Aelita, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Yumi answered.

Aelita looked at her with a weak smile. "It's okay, don't be sorry, whatever problems I'm having I'll work them out," she said.

Aelita tried to hide her depression but she could never fool her friends. Yumi is like a sister to her. Aelita never had a family, and that's one of the main things she's never experience before, but in her eyes her friends are her family, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Not wanting to talk about her problems, she changed the subject. "So, did Ulrich ask you to the dance," Aelita asked trying to cheer her mood up.

" Not yet, but I know he will soon, unless he wants me to beat him down," she laughed.

"Are you going to the dance," Yumi asked knowing the answer might be no because of her situation with Odd and Jeremie. Aelita didn't know who she was going with, or she might not go at all.

She sighed."I don't know if I'm going, maybe it's best if I sit this one out, with everything that is going on it might be best if I didn't go," Aelita answered not wanting to keep eye contact with Yumi.

"Well, I might be best if you didn't go, but it's a week from now, hopefully things will be different, I want you to be happy, I don't like seeing one of my best friends sulking," Yumi replied trying to cheer her friend up.

Aelita gave a weak smile. Maybe there's hope that everything will turn out fine and she can get on with her life. Yumi checked her watch and noticed it was about time to meet up with the boys.

"Come on Aelita, lets go and find the boys before they worry about us," Yumi said. Aelita nodded and followed Yumi to find the boys.

After they all found each other Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita went to a fast food joint in the mall since they're all hungry. (_And we all know Odd is_!) They all talked about the usual things, school, the upcoming dance, and other small talk. Odd was quiet most of the time as well as Aelita. Odd notice that him and Aelita haven't really had a conversation in almost a week.

"Hi," Odd spoke to Aelita. She looked nervous. "Hi," she responded back. Around this time Odd was getting fed up with the small talk, isolating each other from one another is not the answer, it makes things worse.

"Look, I know that this week has been very crazy, but we shouldn't let something like a kiss get in the way of our friendship," he stated looking at her directly in the eye.

She sighed, she knew that he was right, they had to stop this silent treatment toward each other.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just feels weird," she said giving an effort to look at Odd.

Odd smiled a bit and nodded letting her know he understood as it was strange for him too.

After they all ate, they decided to go back to school since it was getting a bit dark and they didn't want to walk the streets at night. A half hour later they reach the school grounds.

Yumi invited Ulrich to her room since they were having dinner soon at her parents house and wanted to tell Ulrich about them so that he's prepared. Odd and Aelita were walking down the hallway to their dorms, Aelita reached her dorm room and turned to Odd.

"Is it okay if we study tonight, I can use a bit of company," she said hesitantly hoping he will say yes, in order for her plan to work she needs to be alone with Odd.

"I don't see why not, sure ," he answered.

She smiled in thought, now her plan work. "Good we'll study in my room, come by around 8:00, after dinner," she said opening her door and entering her room.

"Okay see you then, bye," Odd replied.

She smiled. "Bye," she responded back as she closed her door.

Odd noticed her enthusiasm, but shrugged it off thinking that she's glad things are back to normal. (_ Oh she's happy all right, she doesn't just want to study, she wants to study Odd and she's ready for the test!)_

**Ulrich and Yumi**

Yumi and Ulrich were in her dorm room talking about their dinner date with her parents which isn't exactly what Ulrich had in mind. Yumi talked about her parents and how they are, and she wanted her boyfriend to be prepared.

" Whatever you do Ulrich don't act fake around them, my parents can tell if your acting it's like they got a sixth sense," she said and continued " my mother is easy going and she likes you so I'm sure she won't make a fuss, but my dad, he's hard to convince and he's over protective of his only daughter," she explained while Ulrich listened to her every word.

"He's always been like that, especially with my last boyfriend," she said. That last word "boyfriend" made Ulrich a little jealous. (Guy or girl we all get jealous, jealousy such an bad feeling)

"You had another boyfriend," Ulrich stated but it sounded more like a question.

Yumi smirked and decided to play a little with Ulrich.

" Of course, but my father scared him off, too bad to he was charming, handsome and a good kisser, she replied knowng she was just joking with him.

Ulrich face was a bit red, hearing about her ex-boyfriend and Yumi comments were working on him. Then she just laughed at his expression.

"I'm just kidding, he was okay, and wasn't a good kisser, and I found someone much better than him," she said making him feel better. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

Ulrich relaxed and kissed her back and they stay that way for 30 seconds. Finally they broke apart when oxygen became a necessary.

"Just for the record, you're a much better kisser," she said with a grin on her face.

Ulrich couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, you're not bad yourself," he said smiling back.

"We better go it's about time we get going, we don't want to be late," Yumi spat out.

"Yep time to meet my future in laws," he said sarcastically. Yumi glared at him and playfully punched him in the arm.

They walked out of her room and on their way to her parent's house. Yumi doesn't know what to expect from their parents, then again who does but she hopes everything will work out.

**Yumi's Parents House**

Ulirch and Yumi got to her parents house. Yumi rang the door bell.

"Coming," Yumi heard her mother coming to the door. A few seconds later the door opened, it was her mother.

"Hi Yumi it's good to see you, and you too Ulrich,Yumi talks about you all the time and you sound like a nice young man," Mrs. Ishiyama said smiling at the couple.

Ulrich blushed knowing the fact that Yumi talks about him all the time.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ishiyama," Ulrich replied bowing his head in respect.

"Please come in," Mrs. Ishiyama move away from the door frame so they could enter.

Yumi and Ulrich sat on her parent's couch on the other side of the room was her father. He wasn't fond of Ulrich but then again he doesn't really know him to place judgement on him.

"Hello Ulrich it's good to meet you, I believe you've been dating my daughter for three months now," Mr. Ishiyama stated trying to not to be over protective of his daughter.

"Yes sir, three and a half to be exact," Ulrich answered back correcting her father who seems to dislike him, but then again aren't all fathers that way. (If I had a daughter, I would be acting the exact same way with her boyfriends)

" I see, I have no problem with you being with my daughter, I just like to get to know you a bit more, I just want to be sure my daughter is being treated right," Mr. Ishiyama said giving Ulrich a serious look.

Mr. Ishiyama is trying to intimidate him which worked with Yumi's last boyfriend, but Ulrich is going give him a run for his money.

" I treat your daughter like a princess Mr. Ishiyama, and I would never intentionally hurt her in any way, I have a lot of respect for your daughter as she does with me and we're happy together," Ulrich responded not giving him any sign of fear.

Ulrich is a bit afraid, but he's not going to let her father get the best of him, he wants to show Yumi that he can stand up to him, that he won't back down, he will prove how much he loves her.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Ishiyama said waving everyone to the dining room. They all got up and headed for dinner.

Dinner looked satisfying to Ulrich and Yumi. There are Sushi, rice balls, Teriyaki beef and other appetizers. Ulrich picked up the chopsticks next to him and placed them in his fingers and picked up and piece of sushi and placed it in his mouth savoring the taste.

Ulrich had plenty of practice using chopsticks since he and Yumi go to a sushi restaurant on dates every now and then. Yumi took notice as her family was impressed, except Mr. Ishiyama who isn't so easy to impress.

" Yumi tells me you play soccer," Mrs. Ishiyama said starting the beginning of the conversation. Ulrich swallowed his food before answering.

"Yes I do, I'm the captain of Kadic's soccer team," Ulrich replied while taking another bite of sushi.

Mrs. Ishiyama seems impressed with Ulrich and is taking a liking to him, but the same can't be said about Mr. Ishiyama, for some odd reason he doesn't like Ulrich or any other boy dating his precious daughter.

"So how are your grades, Mr. Ishiyama pointed out trying to find a reason for his daughter not to date Ulrich, just what every over protective father does.

Fortunate for Ulrich he realized that her father was trying to find dirt on him, he was prepared for this to happen and he's not going to let her father win.

"Well my grades weren't that great at first, but now I'm getting mostly B's, some C's and a few occasional A's," Ulrich stated then continued" it's easy when you have a beautiful, caring, kind, sweet and smart girlfriend as your study partner," he finished looking and smiling at Yumi.

Yumi returned with her own smiles as well as a blush.

Mr. Ishiyama wasn't liking what he was hearing but he couldn't find anything that he can use against Ulrich, and he was failing miserably and is just making a fool of himself.

He was starting to get angry but disguised it because he didn't want to ruin anyones evening.

After dinner was over, they chatted for a bit longer. After another hour Ulrich and Yumi decided to go back to their dorms. Before they left Mrs. Ishiyama walked them to the front door.

" It was nice meeting you Ulrich and you're more than welcomed to dinner at anytime, you and Yumi make a lovely couple," she said in a cheery voice.

Mr. Ishiyama of course wasn't pleased.

"Don't you think so Takeo," Mrs. Ishiyama said looking at her husband knowing he doesn't like any of Yumi's boyfriends.

"Yeah, they do make a great couple," he responded trying to act nice but Ulrich knew he didn't mean that. After the little talk Yumi and Ulrich left and headed back to Kadic.

"I think dinner went really well, my mom likes you but my dad, well that's another story," Yumi said as her and Ulrich were making their way back to Kadic.

"Yeah it looked like your dad wanted to kill me, "Ulrich replied laughing a little about what went on during dinner.

Yumi laughed at the thought of it.

"You sure showed him, not letting him get to you, did you really mean all those things you said, you really think I'm beautiful," she looked at him with dreamy eyes.

Ulrich smiled at her expression. " Everything I said in there about you, I meant and I wouldn't take any of it back, I love you," he answered not knowing he said the "L" word. He blushed at the last three words he said that came out of his mouth.

Yumi smiled, now she knows how he really feels, she waited for those words for a long time at last he said it to her. " I love you too Ulrich, feels good to hear you say it," she said.

She wrapped her arms around Ulrich and kissed him passionately, now feeling a bit more comfortable kissing Yumi he wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer as he kissed her back deepening the kiss.

After a three minute make out session, they broke the kiss, they held each others hand and continued back to their dorms.

**Back At Kadic**

Aelita sat in her room, having second thoughts, was this a good idea, but she couldn't think of anything else so what choice does she have, do something about it or stay stuck in a love triangle with Odd and Jeremie.

After some last thoughts she decided to get up and head for Jeremie's room in hopes that things will work out.

She makes it to Jeremie's dorm room. She hesitates to knock at first but does so anyway. "Jeremie are you there, she said from the other side of his room door.

Jeremie got and opened it, he wasn't working on Aelita's anti-virus.

"Hi Aelita," he said in a nervous tone. Aelita noticed it, she knows something is up.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes, she asked. Jeremie was a bit hesitant but let her in as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about," he said as his first question, but for some reason he knew what it was and he didn't know how to break the news.

"I just want you to be honest with me, why have you been so distant lately," she said looking at him for an answer.

Jeremie knew this conversation was bound to come up soon or later but he's beaten around the bush for too long.

"I've just been busy that's all, why do you ask," he answered which was a lie. Aelita saw right past him and she wasn't going to let him off easily.

At the last minute she just walked up to him without thinking and pressed her lips on his of hopes that he will return the gesture, but to Aelita's effort it failed as she stopped.

He sat their with a guilt look in his eyes. He's been lying to her, but he could no longer handle the guilt.

"I'm sorry Aelita, I haven't been honest with you," he spat out not looking directly at her. Aelita was staring at him confused.

"What are you talking about," she said. She's a bit confused but knows it has something to do with that girl.

"You know Angela right," he said.

She nodded.

"For the past two months I've been dating her,we have a lot in common, and I enjoy being with her, I think I'm falling for her, he said but continued" I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, it's not fair to you, I guess I think of you more as a friend," he finished feeling guilty for not telling her sooner.

"I'm sorry Aelita."

She sat there with tears growing in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jeremie thought of her as a friend, and nothing more.

"How could you Jeremie, you lied to me, the least you could have been was honest and not hide it from me," she yelled as tears made their way down her cheeks.

With that said opened his door and rushed out of the room not bothering to hear his response.

Aelita went back to her room. She had never felt so depressed, for her it was a new feeling since she spent her life living in Lyoko. She looked at her radio clock and noticed it was a little after eight.

Odd would be coming any minute since she said that they would study in her room. She wiped off the remaining tears from her eyes. She doesn't want Odd to know she was crying.

As if on cue, Odd knocked on her door. "Aelita," he said waiting for her to answer.

"The door's open", she responded trying to keep a proper tone of voice.

He walked in and sat down on her bed next to her. "Sorry I'm late, they were serving chocolate pudding for dessert and you know I can't settle for just one serving," he said giving his usual grin.

Aelita smiled at his reason for being late, it's so like him to give a lame excuse, well that's Odd for ya. "What would you like to start with first?" she asked him.

"How about we start with Greek Mythology, I never do too well in that," he said picking up his text book. (_Oh how I hated Greek Mythology, then again I never liked school that much_)

"With me helping you, we can fix that," she smiled.

Odd laughed a bit at that comment, him being smart was a joke.

After an hour of studying Odd and Aelita grown bored of school work and decided to chat for the rest of the evening. Odd noticed that she's feeling down about something and is determined to find out what.

"Are you okay princess, you seem down," he said watching her reaction.

She just looked down at the floor. She sighed not wanting to talk about it but sometimes it helps to talk.

"Me and Jeremie are no longer together, he finally told me that he's been dating Angela for two months now, at least I know the truth now, she muttered as some tears were developing in her eyes, and Odd noticed.

Odd moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders for comfort. Aelita rested her head on his chest as she decided to let her tears fall.

" It's all right Aelita, Jeremie is a fool for letting you go, don't cry over him you'll find someone that loves you and will care for you, you'll end up with the right guy," he said trying to lift her spirits.

She listened to his every word that came from his mouth. Aelita realized how close they were, she enjoyed his warmth. Then thoughts about the kiss they shared earlier in the week.

She enjoyed every second of it, there was definitely a spark, and she wondered if that spark would still be between them.

She looked deeply into his eyes and noticed how handsome he looked, she was falling for him. Odd was getting a bit uncomfortable with it. This wasn't what he was expecting.

Without another thought Aelita kissed him on the lips hoping that she would be a victim of deja vu. Odd was nervous he remembered what happened last time, but he couldn't help but kiss back, in the back of his mind he wanted this and he did what came naturally.

Then Odd came back to his senses and gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry but this is wrong," he said standing up now.

Aelita was confused he kissed back but yet says it's wrong. "Why is it bad, I know you feel something for me Odd, please don't do this," she said begging him.

Odd had no choice but to end this, he knows they can't have a relationship with her, especially the school knowing that their cousins, and that would bring a lot of scandal.

"I don't love you Princess, not like that, there can't be anything between us," he said. He never meant anything he said but he knows the consequences if anything happened between them.

" I know you felt something when we kissed, please don't lie," she said as tears start to flood her eyes again. Odd knows she's right, but he had no choice but to lie.

"I kiss a lot of girls Aelita, what makes your kiss any different from the others, I'm sorry, but we can't do this," he replied. With that said Aelita buried her face in her pillow. Odd put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Please just go, leave me alone," she said as she continued to cry. Odd took the hint and opened the door and walked out knowing there was no way to comfort her any longer.

Aelita cried herself to sleep. Today was the worst day of her life, she lost Jeremie, and most of all Odd. Her life is full of despair. She felt like she was in Lyoko, alone with no one to care for her, to protect her, and more importantly no one to love her.

_I know a sad chapter, but it won't stay that way for long, I assure you, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, next one will take some time but not too long. Read and Review people, it's not that hard, you don't have to write a long review, you can say hi or whatever, flames are accepted. Until next time! Peace!_


	4. Saved

_For all those that reviewed I like to thank you for reading, I've enjoyed reading your reviews, thanks for your support. Well here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as I do,I put my full effort in this and I know you wouldn't expect anything less than the best. Read away readers!_

Confused By Love

Chapter 4 : Saved

**3 Days Later**

Odd's Pov

I just sit on my bed, it's 5:30 in the morning it's almost time for school. I couldn't even sleep last night, it's been three days since me and Aelita had talked about what happened that night in her room. I want to talk to her, but every time I do she just walks away before I can say a word. I feel bad, I really do, but what am I suppose to do, I just did what I thought was best for me, but I guess for Aelita it's not what's best for her. When I told her there could be nothing between us, she was devastated, heartbroken, like her whole world was crumbled. I said I didn't love her, out of all the lies I have made that was the biggest one I said. The truth is I love her, I won't deny it now, I should of told her the truth instead hurting her like I did. I guess it's true what they say about me, I truely am an idiot. I don't think I can live with myself if I don't tell her the truth, she's already depressed as it is. When she found out about Jeremie dating another girl behind her back and breaking up with her in the process, that hurt her deeply, and me telling her lies, pushing her away from me, denying her love, I may have dug her a deeper hole of hopelessness. I don't know what to do,but I can't live my life knowing what could of been, I finally found a girl that loves me and I push her away, but now I have to make things right, I have to tell her, I may be risking our friendship, but when you love someone deeply, its worth the risk.

Aelita's Pov

I can't believe Odd said that to me, he doesn't love me, I'm just another girl he kissed, how could he say that. I enjoyed that kiss, I felt something from it I know it's love. I may not know much about love but I do know I want to be with him, I enjoy his company, feeling his body heat. Being close to him kills all my pain and misery. I love him, I know I do, why can't he love me back?. I guess I was foolish to think that someone could love me, maybe I was meant to be alone, never to have life's greatests pleasures. Once Jeremie finds the anti-virus, I will no longer be linked to Lyoko. The only question is what real life do I have? I have no family, the one thing I have been denied of, I know my friends care for me and love me like family, but I still feel empty inside, something is still missing, and that one thing missing in my life is Odd. I know he cares for me and I appreciate that, but it's not enough for me. When I finally find true love, fate takes it right away from me, the one thing I cherish most is taken from my grasp. Without love whats the point of living, maybe if I just ended my life I can be free from my pain. Maybe it's best for everyone, after all I'm just a computer program, I was made not born, therefore, I have no right to live. When the war with Xana is over, I am no longer needed.

End of Pov

At breakfast everything was silent at the table, except Ulrich and Yumi talking about the dance which is tonight. Odd was just sitting, poking at his food, he hasn't ate much in three days and the gang had started taking notice.

"Are you okay Odd, you haven't even ate anything yet," Yumi said getting his attention. She noticed how depressed he looked and it scared her cause Odd was always happy and goofy and always had something to say, but the last few days have been a different turn of events.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Odd replied back not even looking at his friends. He didn't want to talk and it showed. Yumi looked at Aelita who had almost the same expression as Odd, she never even looked at her or the others. She knew that something happened between them.

"Are you okay Aelita, Yumi said looking her hoping she would respond. Yumi noticed tears in her eyes, now she knows something happened.

"I'm fine, I have to go, I'll see you all later," Aelita muttered trying to disguise the pain in her voice, but Yumi noticed it she knew her friend to well.

Odd watched her leave the cafeteria, looking down in shame, he was the cause of her sadness, now he feels lower than dirt.

"Do you know what's wrong with her Odd, you two have gotten pretty close the last few weeks," Yumi asked Odd trying to get something out of him.

After several seconds without responding he finally spoke. "Three days ago, when you and Ulrich went out to your dinner date with your parents, Aelita and I went to study in her room," he said. Yumi nodded to him that she understood so far.

" We were talking about her break up with Jeremie, and I told her about my past relationships, one thing led to another, then we kissed," he said as his last words were a whisper. Yumi heard the last part.

" You kissed," she said as if it was unbelieveable. He nodded telling her it was the truth. "But there is more to it," Odd added looking down not wanting to face his friends reactions.

"What happened," Yumi responded anxious to know about everything. It took Odd a while to find the right words. "She said that she loves me," he finally let it out.

"And what did you say," Yumi asked wanting him to continue. Odd was uncomfortable talking about but it was best to let it out.

"I told her I didn't love her," he muttered trying to keep pain from his voice. Yumi looked suspicious knowing there was more to what he was implying.

"Is that really the truth, is that how you really feel," she said as if she was his shrink. Odd just shook his head as his only response to her questions.

"You lied to her, how could you lie to her," Yumi yelled, angry at Odd for lying to one her best friends who was like a sister to her. Ulrich grabbed her shoulder to sit her back down to avoid the attention from other students.

"I'm sorry," was Odd's only answer. He had nothing else to say but for Yumi sorry wasn't good enough for her. "Don't say it to me Odd, say that Aelita, she's been depressed, you really hurt her," Yumi spat out.

"I know, I'm not proud of myself," he said sinking downin his seat. Odd felt low, everything that is happening to Aelita is his fault.

"You should tell her the truth Odd, if you do love her, then tell her, she's hurt," Ulrich said finally getting involved with the conversation.

Odd nodded as he knows Ulrich is right he has to set things straight. He got up and let the cafeteria to find Aelita. If she's hurt then maybe he could relieve her pain.

**Ulrich and Yumi**

After classes Yumi and Ulrich went outside for fresh air. Their relationship couldn't be any better. They confessed their love towards one another and they couldn't be any happier.

"Do you think Aelita will be okay, I never seen her so depressed, I haven't had a full conversation with her," Yumi said looking at Ulrich. She's worried about Aelita, she knows that she's not well.

"Whatever pain she's in, I'm sure Odd can help, I just hope he does the right thing," Ulrich replied wrapping his arm around Yumi's waist.

"Even if they do love one another, how can they have a relationship, the whole school thinks their cousins which we know is a lie, it doesn't seem fair," Yumi responded pointing out the truth, how can they have a relationship.

"Well if love each other as they say they do, they can wait until they finish school or they can secretly date which I think might be a risk," he answered.

Yumi sighed. " Knowing Odd I don't think he can wait until he's finished with school, and how Aelita has been acting I don't think she can wait that long either," Yumi replied.

Ulrich saw that this conversation was making her day worse, so he decided to change the subject. "So, what do you want to do today," he stated puller her closer to himself.

She thought for a few seconds. "We can go to my house, classes are over," she responded to his question. Ulrich looked a bit nervous when she said that.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you know how your dad feels about me, I'm probrably on his hit list," he said hoping she would change her mind.

Yumi laughed at his comment, she knows her dad doesn't like Ulrich but he would never go to that extreme."Don't worry my dad is working overtime, he won't be home until morning," she replied reassuring him that its okay.

"Is your mom okay with it," he said. Yumi smiled at him. "She will be okay with it, she likes you, she's not like my father, she won't mind," she answered. She gave him a short kiss on the lips to calm his nerves.

Ulrich blushed as he always did. Yumi noticed Williams coming near by, Ulrich spotted him as well."Come on let's go before he sees us," she said. Ulrich nodded as they walked fast towards the Kadic gates to leave for her parents house.

Aelita walked through the woods with a million things running through her mind, why is she here, why is she living? Constant memories is going through her mind as she made it to the sewer hatch and removed it and proceeded to climb down the ladder.

_**Flashback**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jeremie had led his friends to the factory, he thought it was about time he let his friends in on his secret. The elevator came down and reached it destination. The doors opened as Yumi,Odd, and Ulrich looked around in shock and amazement at the super computer and above it was some kind of holographic image of some kind. _

_The gang approached Jeremie as they had questions to ask him and wanted answers. "Jeremie, what is this place, Ulrich said breaking the uncomfortable silence _.

_Jeremie turned towards the his friends. "This room houses the Super Computer which standing here right before you, inside the it is a virtual world known as "Lyoko", Jeremie explained but continued "there are 4 sectors in Lyoko, there's a desert, ice, mountain, and forest region," Jeremie finished. _

_The group were speechless they think this virtual world he explained was too unbelieveable. "Jeremie, I know were friends but this so like a bit, i don't know--- insane," Ulrich said looking at the others for support. Everyone nodded thinking that Jeremie has lost it._

_"I know it sounds crazy, but I would never lie to you, Jeremie said then added" guys there's someone that I want you to meet," he looks back at the monitor"Aelita are you there," he called out._

_Just as Jeremie called out, a pink-haired elf like girl pops up from a window of the monitor. "Hello Jeremie, are these you friends that you were telling me about," Aelita said observing the new faces around her. _

_"Yes they are Aelita, this is Yumi,Ulrich and Odd,"Jeremie replied pointing to each one of his friends as he introduced them to the A.I._

_Aelita observed all of them, when she looked at Odd, she thought he looked a bit strange, all dressed in purple, even his hair had a purple blotch in it, but Aelita found him interesting, for some reason she knew that she could trust him and his friends._

_End Of Flashback_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Odd Pov

I make it to Aelita's dorm room, I knock on her door but there's no answer, as luck is on my side the door is unlocked and I decide to enter. I noticed that Aelita wasn't in her room, I look around I notice that there's a note on her bed. As curiousity always gets the best of me I read it.

_Dear Odd,_

_I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you for the past few days, I just wasn't feeling like myself. What it was you wanted to talk about I don't want to hear it, I know how you feel about me. You made it perfectly clear to me, and for that I understand, whatever you do don't bother finding me, I'm not worth worrying over, as I finally realize that I'm not human, I'm just a computer program, I have no reason for living, I love you Odd and I always will even if you don't feel the same way about me. Life is not worth living if there is no one to love you. This is good bye, say good bye to everyone for me, I hope you find true love. Where I'm going you can't follow. _

_Aelita_

End of Pov

Odd couldn't believe what he was reading in front of him, she's leaving, she has nothing to live for, how can she say that. Then it hit Odd this was his fault, she's leaving because of him. Then he read the last words of the note, he realized what it meant.

'She's going to kill herself ,' Odd thought to himself. Without even another thought he ran out of her room to find her hoping he won't be too late.

After a scanning the woods for her, he found no trace of her. He dug into his pants pocket for his mobile, but then remembered he forgot it. He thought about getting the rest of the gang, but he had no time. Then a thought hit him, if she's not in her room, not in the woods, there's only one place left she would go,'the factory.'

Odd ran to the sewer enterance, took off the hatch, and climbed down the sewer, he had to hurry as every second counts, for all he knows she could already be dead, but he hopes that's not the case. If she dies he would never forgive his himself for lying to her as well as for her death. (_Yes so much drama, but what's a romance fic without drama!)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_FlashBack_

_"Odd, get Aelita to the tower, Yumi and Ulrich are fighting off a group of hornets, there life points are almost depleted, you have to hurry," Jeremie yelled through the headset. "Going as fast as I can," was all Odd said. He told Aelita to hide behind a boulder as he saw a block coming their way. It fired at him as Odd dodged it as he ran towards it to get an accurate shot at it. He fires a laser arrow, he hit it right on target as luck was on his side._

_As the fight was going on a mega tank sneaks up on Aelita who was hiding behind a large boulder. "Odd, Aelita yelled to get Odd's attention as which it did.It opened up, and shot a laser straight at her. As it got close to her, Odd pushed her out of the way as he took the hit for Aelita. He lost fifty life points because of it, but shot a laser arrow at it a just barely hit its target as it blew into virtual particles._

_Odd ran to Aelita as she was sitting up still recovering from being hit to the ground. "You okay Princess, he asked as he bended down on one knee next to her. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine thanks to you," she responded. Then suddenly Odd's mind stopped working, as his body started thinking for him, his face was inching closer, Aelita took notice of this, she didn't understand what he was doing but for some reason she was doing the same. Their lips just less than an inch away from making contact--_

_"Odd what are you doing, hurry up and get Aelita to the tower," Jeremie yelled interupting their almost kiss.(Oh how much I love to kill Jeremie!)_

_"Sorry Einstein, were almost there," Odd replied as he and Aelita got up and hurried to deactivate the tower._

_End of Flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Running as fast as his legs will allow him, he made to the elevator. He pushed the pushed the button to close the door as the elevator made its way down to the super computer.

As the doors opened, he walked in looking for Aelita, just as he makes his way to the supercomputer, he sees her on the other side of it, lay on her side.

"Aelita," he yells as he runs to her side. He presses two ofhisfingers on her jugular, but found no pulse. He started to panic, as he turned around and found the answer, she switched off the power of the super computer shutting it down completely, as well as Aelita since she's still linked to Lyoko.

Odd got up and switched it back on praying that it will revive Aelita. Nothing happened. Just as Odd was about to break down in tears, he noticed her eyes flutter open. He sat down on his knees and held her hand.

"Odd what are you doing here, she said as she at up to face him. She noticed his tears, now she felt guilty.

"I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistakeof your life," he muttered as he rubbed her cheek. She turned away not wanting comfort.

"Why do you care Odd, I have nothing to live for, I have no one in my life, so why save me?" she replied as tears poured down her cheeks.

"You have alot to live for Aelita and you have people in your life," he explained as he continued" you have Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and most importantly-- me," Odd said as his voice went into a whisper.

Aelita looked at Odd confused, first he said he didn't love her, now it sounds as if he does. "What do you mean, What are you trying to say," she said waiting for his answer.

Odd looked at her while holding her hand. "When I said that I didn't love you, that we can never have a relationship, that I felt nothing during our kiss," he said . "I lied Aelita, I do love you, and I did feel something from the kisses we shared, it was a great feeling.

Aelita was shocked that he lied, Odd never lied to her before, but by looking at his face she could tell he was telling the truth. "Why did you lie," she responded.

Odd sighed. "I guess the main reason is because of our situation, it would be hard to have a relationship when people around you think we are related,but I'm willing to take that risk, what I'm trying to say is I want to be with you, but it's your choice," he said desperately hoping she will say yes.

Aelita thought about it, this is what she wanted, but there is a risk that someone will find out that there not related, but Odd was willing to take a risk for her which shows her how much he really loves her. She smiled at him as she now knows her answer.

"Yes, I want to be with you, I love you," she said as she hugged him. Odd hugged her in return. "I love you too," he replied back as he whispered into her ear. Odd pressed his lips on hers as she did the same, it was a short but sweet kiss.

After a short make out session. Odd helped her up from the floor and made their way to the elevator as they went back to their dorms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Odd and Aelita started their secret relationship with no regrets. Classes were over, as Odd, Aelita,Ulrich and Yumi were in Odd and Ulrich's room discussing the dance.

"What time do you want to get you Yumi, Ulrich said as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist. "Well the dance starts at 7:30, come get me around seven and don't forget," she said before she gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Are you two going, Ulrich said looking at Odd and Aelita. Odd answered for him and Aelita. "We decided not to go, people think were cousins and besides I don't think I can keep my hands to myself," Odd responded pointing out the obvious.

Ulrich and Yumi felt bad for the two of them, they want to go together, but they wouldn't be able to be intimate with one another, or share kisses.

A few hours passed as Urich left to get Yumi from her house. Odd was in his room, laying down looking at the ceiling. Not being able to go to the dance, if he couldn't go with Aelita then he won't go at all.

Just as he was about to take a nap he hears a knock on his door. He gets up and answers the door. Right in front of him as none other than Aelita. "Can I come in, she asked giving him a bright smile.

He opened the door all the way as a sign for her to enter. He closed the door. Aelita sat down on his bed as Odd sat next to her.

"So what brings you here Princess, he said before he kissed her on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well since we can't go to the dance together, I thought we could spend time alone," she explained. Odd grinned at that answer as he got up and locked his door so no one would walk in on them

He sat back down and wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer to him. "Sounds good to me," was his only answer. He kissed her slightly on the lips, Aelita placed both her hands on the side of his head and bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Odd was surprised at her aggressiveness, but at the same time liked it.

After along make out session, Odd layed on his bed with Aelita layed close to him with her arm around his body and her head on his chest as Aelita fell asleep. Odd just watched her as he rubbed her back.

Odd has head many girls, but after dating every girl in his grade, he never thought that Aelita would be the one, and he couldn't be any happier, he knows it's a big risk, but when you're in love, it's a risk worth taking.

_Not as long as my last chapter but nonetheless, it turned out fine, but Ill let you readers be the judge of that, as usual flames are accepted, don't forget to review cause your opinions count!_

_If you can't get enough of Odd/Aelita stories, then I reccomend the following stories list below, if you have not read them, take the time to do so cause they are worth reading and you won't be dissappointed_

_Dirty Little Secret_

_The Future Isn't Written _

_Past,Present,Future_

_Over Christmas Break_

_Timeline_

_End Of A Battle, Beginning Of A War_

_All storys are written by Notcreativeenoughtomakeone_


	5. Trouble Awaits!

**Disclaimer: I'm sure everone know this but I'll say it just this once. I don't own Code Lyoko, so don't put a lawsuit on me! However I do own my OC's!**

_Once again thank you for all your reviews, it's readers like you who keep me writing. Well on with chapter 5. Read away!_

Confused By Love

Chapter 5: Trouble Awaits!

Two weeks have past. Odd and Aelita's secret relationship is going well without any problems, but will it last? How long can they pretend to be cousins in front of other students and teachers? It might be only a matter of time until their secret blows up in their face.

Odd's Pov

I have to say for the first time in my life I feel complete. I have dated many girls but none of them were the one. I knew I would find my true love but never thought for one second that it would be Aelita. I never saw that coming. Fate can be very complicated. The girl that I'll fall in love with and might spend the rest of my life with was right in front of eyes the whole time, and I'm glad I found her. I love her with all my heart and I know the feeling is mutual. Jeremie is a fool for letting her go. He has no idea what he has just lost.

Aelita and I have alot of things in common. We're both very outgoing, like to try new things and love to live life as if it were our last, etc. The most important thing is the love we have for each other and that's what keeps us together. We can't go in school holding hands, cuddling up with one another or any such intimacy. All secret relationships have their ups and downs, but the idea is to keep it balanced in between. I guess we all found love. I have Aelita, Ulrich has Yumi, and Jeremie as Angela. In other words everything worked out fine.

End Of Pov

Odd and Ulrich are at breakfast talking about their girlfriends and other guy stuff. Jeremie as always too busy to eat. The gang is starting to worry about him, even his girlfriend Angela who he's neglecting. Aelita and Yumi came to the table after they got their breakfast. They're laughing and giggling about something as they sat down next to their boyfriends.

"So, what were you two girls talking about that's so funny," Ulrich said looking at Yumi curious. She just gave a smirk.

"Oh nothing that important, Yumi replied as she looked back at Aelita. Odd starting getting curious as well. By the way there acting he knows it has to do with him and Ulrich.

"Does it have something to do with us, Odd asked with a deviant smile. Aelita just giggled at his curiousity. "Maybe or maybe not," Aelita said playing games with her boyfriend.

Odd just folded his arms across his chest. "Well," he said waiting for her answer. She stared at him confused. "Well what," Aelita answered back.

"Are you going to tell me," Odd responded eager to know what her and Yumi were talking about. "Nope," Aelita and Yumi replied at the same time.

" Why not," Odd said as he's starting to get annoyed. "Because it's a secret between us girls and your not a girl at least I hope not, Aelita said as she and Yumi started to laugh.

"Hmph, just for that little comment don't expect any kisses from me anytime soon," he said in a serious tone. Odd left the cafeteria and headed back to the dorms.

Ulrich knew he was joking as Odd's not the serious type. They all laughed at his dramatic exiting. Aelita started to think he might have been serious.

" He's not serious is he," she said thinking that she went too far. Yumi laughed a little and shook her head.

"Knowing Odd I doubt it, he can't be serious for one minute," Yumi said. Aelita got up from her chair. " Well I'm going to check on him, just to be sure," she said. With that said she left the cafeteria to find Odd.

Yumi was amused at how her friend can be so gullible. Yumi knows that Odd was only playing but Aelita doesn't know that and that's what makes it funny.

Now that Yumi and Ulrich are alone they can have some time to themselves before going to class. "Do you mind walking me home after school," Yumi asked.

Ulrich looked confused. Yumi is usually the independant type as she doesn't like being protected, but for Ulrich this is something new.

"Sure, okay is there a reason why," he said surprised at her favor. " No, is there something wrong with that," she responded raising an eyebrow.

Ulrich got a little nervous with her last comment.(A little nervous is an understatement) "N--No there's nothing wrong with it. Normally you don't want me to," he replied.

She sighed. " William has been getting on my nerves and with my temper I'll probrably punch him out," she said starting to get tensed up.

"Okay I get it, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. That's my job," he said sit up straight puffing out his chest. Yumi just giggled at him.

"Let's not get to confident," she said. Ulrich just laughed as he got up from his seat. "Classes don't start for about 20 minutes, wanna go for a walk," Ulrich suggested.

Yumi got up and grabbed his hand. "Sure lets go, she replied. They dumped the remains of their breakfast and left for some fresh air.

**Odd/Aelita**

Aelita knocked on Odds door. After what happened at breakfast, she want's to make sure Odd wasn't mad at her. Yumi said he wasn't mad but she had to be sure.

"Odd are you in there," she said. Aelita heard no response. She opened the door and looked in. Odd is on his bed doing some last minute homework.

"Are you okay Odd," she asked looking at the expression on his face. Odd just looked at her and smiled. "I'm alright, why," he replied putting his work aside so he could give his full attention to Aelita.

" I thought you were mad about what happened at breakfast,", she said as she sat down next to him.

"No, I'm not mad, it was more of an excuse to to get some school work done," he said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Oh, I thought you were mad at me," she said resting her head on his shoulder. " I can never be mad at you," he said giving his usual smile.

She brought her face closer. Her lips were about to connect with Odd's until he backed out in the last second. He gave her a mischevious smirk.

"When I said no more kisses, I meant no more kisses," he said in a playful manner. She knew he was joking as he was playing hard to get.

She decided to use his own antics against him. "Fine, don't expect me to help you with school work," she replied keeping a straight face.

"Hey that's not fair, I was getting good grades in math," he pouted looking surprised. She just shrugged. "Not my problem, but I'm sure you'll manage," she responded waiting for him to give in.

Odd had a smirk on his face. "I think you've been learning too much from me," now giving a full smile. Aelita returned the gesture.

She leaned towards him and her lips greeted his. Odd didn't object this time as he did the same. Aelita pulled him down on his bed and on top of her. Odd was surprised by this but disregarded and continued the make out session.

A knock was heard and Odd got off of her and sat down on his bed. Aelita followed his example. "Come in," Odd said nervously.

The door opened revealing Yumi and Ulrich. Odd sighed in relief knowing it was just his friends and not someone else.

"What were you two doing in here," Ulrich asked but had a hunch. "Oh nothing, just talking," Odd said with a nervous tone.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, his answer was obviously a lie. "What with your tongues," Yumi replied with a slight smirk on her face.

Odd and Aelita both blushed a dark shade of red. They were caught and there was no denying it.

"Is there any reason you interupted our moment," Odd said wanting them to leave. "Not really, but you don't want to be late for class do you, Ulrich said as he and Yumi left the newly couple alone.

Odd sighed. He wants more time with Aelita but it makes it hard when your having a secret relationship. Odd got up from his bed and offered a hand to Aelita.

"Ready to go Princess," he said. She gave a smile and to his hand in hers. They walked out and headed for class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell had rung to start class and Ms. Hertz was late. The students were all chit chatting until she came in.

" I wonder where Ms. Hertz is," Aelita said looking at Odd who was sitting at the same table.

Odd just shrugged. "Beats me, I don't mind her being late, I never did like science," Odd replied folding his arms on the table as he rest his head on them.

Odd was getting bored he would rather make out with Aelita than be in Science class, which gave him an idea. "How about we skip class and continue our own studies, "he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Aelita giggled and blushed at the same time. "As much as I love to I can't , were in class and you have to wait," she replied laying down the rules.

Odd jokingly frowned at her response. " Sheesh your no fun," Odd said before he stuck his tongue out.

"Your so immature," she said laughing. She wanted to kiss Odd right there and now but with a bunch of eyes around them, she had to resist the temptation.

Finally after five minutes, Ms. Hertz entered the class room and stood in front of the class room. She stood at the front of the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late class," she said but continued " All of you will be doing a project, you will be paired with another student," she said as she walk back to her desk.

She took a paper with a list of names. "I have chosen who will be partnering with who," she explained. All the students groaned at her.

"When I call your names sit next to your partner," Ms. Hertz replied. Everyone sat there nervous not knowing who they will be paired with.

Ms. Hertz looked at the list. " Theo and Heidi," she said. Ulrich and Odd start to get nervous. She read out other pairings as time went on.

'Please let it be Aelita, please, please, please,' Odd said thinking to himself. "Aelita and Jeff," she continued. Odd wasn't happy he wanted to be with Aelita, but now that wasn't happening.

"Damn, this stinks, Odd said to himself. Aelita just smiled at him. "It's okay Odd, its just for two weeks," she said as she walked towards Jeff and sat next to him.

Jeff gives her a big grin. Already he's taken a liking to Aelita and Odd doesn't seem to happy about it.

"Hi my name is Jeff Willis, i just transfered to Kadic from America, New York to be exact," he said as he was looking at Odd from the corner of his eye.

Aelita seem to like him. "Aelita Stones, I'm from Canada," she replied as she put out her hand to shake his. He did the same and shook her hand.

For some reason Aelita was attracted to him, but she wasn't suppose to right, she has Odd's. 'Why do I feel this way, is it wrong,' Aelita thought to herself.

Odd was watching Jeff like a hawk. He didn't like him one bit, and he thinks that he's trying to flirt with her.

Jeff was getting annoyed with Odd giving him an evil glare. " What's up with him? Is he your boyfriend," he said glaring at Odd in return.

Aelita wanted to say yes but then rumors will spread around especially when they're suppose to be cousins."No, he's my cousin, he's always protective of me," she said laughing nervously.

Ulrich took notice of what's going on. He didn't blame Odd for being jealous cause he knows he be the same way if he was in his situation.

" Ulrich and Sissy," Ms. Hertz said continuing to read down the list of pairings. Ulrich did like the sound of his partner's name.

Sissy sat down next to Ulrich. "Isn't it great Ulrich, me and you together, she said with excitement in her voice.

Ulrich frown at what she said. "Oh yeah, that's great," he mumbled. ' What have I done to deserve such punishment', he thought to himself. For Odd and Ulrich it was going to be a long week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes were over Ulrich and Odd were sitting down talking about their long day. " I can't believe I got paired with Sissy, what did I deserve to get tortured," he said raising his voice a bit.

" I know how you feel I didn't get paired with Aelita, instead I get stuck with Herve," Odd replied sharing Ulrich's pain.

Ulrich noticed Aelita walking with the new kid Jeff and they seem to be happy, a bit too happy. " If I were you Odd I would keep an eye on Jeff cause it looks like he's trying hit on Aelita", Ulrich said pointing to their direction.

Odd looked to where Ulrich was pointing and didn't like what he was seeing. Aelita and Jeff walking to the dorms together.

"I don't trust this guy, he's trying to take her away from me," he said only loud enough for Ulrich to hear.

Ulrich put his hand on Odd's right shoulder. "Relax Odd, don't jump to conclusions, you have to learn to trust Aelita," Ulrich replied feeling worried for his best friend.

"It's not easy Ulrich, you don't know how it feels to have a secret relationship, you can kiss Yumi and be close to her," Odd responded walking away.

Ulrich sighed as he leaned against the cafeteria wall. His friend made valiant point. But he had his own problems to worry about which went by the name Sissy.

"Hello Ulrich," Sissy yelled with excitement as she made her way to him. Ulrich wasn't all that pleased to see her.

'Oh speak of the devil,' Ulrich thought. "What do you want now Sissy," he said crossing his arms. 'Will she ever go away.'

"Hey that's no way to treat a beautiful

girl," she said with with a with a fake grin. She was obviously up to something.

Ulrich is getting annoyed. " That's up for a debate," he said sarcastically. As airheaded as Sissy is she didn't notice his bad remark.

"You don't have to deny your feelings for me, Yumi's not around," she replied cornering him to the wall.

He doesn't know what her motive is. "I love Yumi, not you Sissy, get it through your thickhead," he said trying to get away from her.

' We'll see what I can do about that,' Sissy said in her mind. Without another thought she planted a her lips on Ulrich's and held him in place.

Ulrich tried to get out of her hold but she had him pinned to the wall. What Urich didn't know was that a little red head girl from behind a tree took a snapshot.

After about ten seconds which was like minutes to Urich, Sissy broke the kiss. Ulrich was in a state of shock.

"I knew you would like it," she said as she had an evil grin on her face. She walked back to to her little so called friends Herb and Nick.

" Yuck, disgusting. I think I'm gonna puke," he yelled wiping his mouth after being kissed.

As he was turning to leave to go to the dorms has is face to face with Yumi. He doesn't know whether or not she saw the kiss. " Oh, hello Yumi nice days isn't it," he said nervously.

Yumi looked at him strangely. ' Why is he so nervous, especially around me.' She noticed some sweat developing on his forehead.

"I've noticed that it's a nice day. What kind of question is that," she responded amused at his question. She gave a soft kiss on the lips and the thought of Sissy kissing him faded away as thoughts of Yumi made way in his mind.

She broke the kiss. "Classes are over, want to come to my room, she said in her most seductive voice. She took his hand in hers. Ulrich grinned at the idea, that lightened up his day.

"Let's go," he replied as they headed back to the dorms.

A young news reporter came out from the trees and walked the opposite way direction from Ulrich and Yumi. " I don't want to do this to Ulrich but I need a good article," Milly whispered to herself.

Odd head back to his room to relax a bit, everything was out of whack today. Aelita gets paired with the new guy Jeff and now he has to worry about Jeff putting the moves on his girl.

What he did notice was Aelita's expression when she saw him. She had a smile on her face. 'Is she having second thoughts about us,' he thought to himself.

' I hope she's not thinking about that. I guess I'll have to have trust in her that she'll make the right choice.'

Just then Aelita came from behind him. Odd turned around and notice her. She had a happy look on his face. Is she happy to see him or was it from being around Jeff, just thinking that brought out jealousy.

"Hello Odd,"she said walking up to him. Odd hasn't seen her since class which made him think of where she had been all this time.

"I've been looking for you, so where have you been, he replied trying to hide his jealousy.

Aelita didn't notice. "I was talking to Jeff in the library, discussing our project, then I came looking for you, she said not thinking anything of what she said.

Odd is starting to get suspicious. "I bet," he said to himself. Aelita heard him. She can see the signs of jealousy on his face. She found it a bit funny.

" Relax Odd, nothing is going on between me and Jeff, we're friends nothing more," she replied. She planted a kiss on his lips to prove it.

Odd still didn't completely believe that but the kiss did make him feel better. He was going to have to trust her, but trust only goes so far.

"Well I'm heading down to lunch, coming, she said. Odd's eyes lit up to the word lunch and lunch meant food. "Of course, eating is one of my favorite hobbies," he replied as he grabbed her hand as they walked downstairs.

He wanted to go relax in his room, but with Jeff around he had to keep on eye on her. He knows Aelita wouldn't cheat on him, but you can never be too sure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was at lunch today, even Jeremie. He's been busy for the last week or two. Decided to finally take a break Jeremie," Ulrich asked stuffing a meatbeall in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished with the anti-virus, it shouldn't take no more than two weeks to complete, " Jeremie replied typing in his laptop.

Yumi came by and sat next to Ulrich. " Hello everyone," she said kissing Ulrich on the cheek before she started eating. Ulrich noticed how happy she is. Lucky for him she doesn't know about the kiss earlier.

When everything seemed peaceful, Sissy comes by their table and makes her presencce known. "Hi Ulrich, back with your Yumi again," she said showing her arrogance.

Yumi gave her a death glare. " Can't you take a hint and go away," Ulrich spat out hoping to get rid of her.

"Fine, and thanks for earlier, I'll always remember the experience," she said walking away with her nose in the air. Not looking back she knew she must of gotten to Yumi.

Yumi didn't like what she heard and it made her think. "What is she talking about Ulrich, " Yumi questioned him looking at him straight in the eye.

Ulrich noticed some anger in her voice. He tried to avoid her gaze. "Nothing happened, she's just delusional," replied not looking at Yumi.

Yumi couldn't help but be skeptical of his answer to her question but let it slide for the time being.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bedtime**

After a long day Odd and Ulrich are getting ready for bed and they need the rest.

"What did Sissy mean when she said that she always remember the experience," Odd asked as he laid on his bed.

Ulrich knew he was going to ask it soon or later. He sighed. " Well earlier today, Sissy pinned me against the wall outside and um--kissed me," he responded collapsing onto his bed.

Odd was shocked when he heard that but not all that surprised. Sissy was known for that kind of deviant behavior. "Does Yumi know about it," Odd asked.

Ulrich shook his head. "No, and I hope it stays that way. I don't know how she'll react to it," he replied yawning.

" I guess both of us has problems. I have to worry about Jeff hitting on Aelita, Odd said turning to his side to get comfortable.

"Well Odd there's not much you can really do. You can't go up to Jeff and say "hey that's my girl," especially when he and everyone else thinks your her cousin," Ulrich relied turning off the light.

Odd sighed. " Yeah, guess there's not much I can do. I'll just have to trust her," he responded trying to fall asleep.

"Good night Odd," Ulrich muttered as he layed back down. "Night Ulrich, " Odd replied half asleep already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday Morning**

Ulrich woke up from the sound of the alarm. He got up and approached the bathroom. Before he made it there was a knock at the door.

" Hold on I'm coming," he said walking to the door. He opened it revealing Yumi, by her expression Ulrich knew something was up.

"Good moring Ulrich sleep good," she asked as she entered the room. Now Ulrich knew there was something wrong.

"I slept fine, why is everything okay, he asked. He noticed that she had the school paper in her left hand. He smelled trouble.

"I was just reading the school paper I saw something that caught my interests, take a look," she said shoving the paper in his face.

He took it and looked at it. His eyes went wide when he saw the front page. Its a picture of him and Sissy kissing, the title of the article read "Ulrich's True Love Revealed!."

"Care to explain," Yumi said with her arms folded together and she was getting impatient.

'Great, I'm dead!'

_That's all for this chapter. Chapter 6 will take some time, but I'll update as quickly as possible. I worked hard on this so I hope you all enjoyed it! Read and Review!_

_Special Thanks to Notcreativeenoughtomakeone for giving me the idea of Sissy having Milly take a picture of her and Ulrich kissing, it worked well in this chapter as everything else will be revealed in chapter 6. Thanks again!_


	6. Fights and Regrets

_I apologize for the long wait, but trust me it's well worth it, I know you don't want a crappy chapter so I put a lot of effort into this one. I thank those who reviewed and those who at least read it. Well I talked enough. Read away!_

Confused By Love

Chapter 6: Fights and Regrets

Ulrich thought since it was Saturday he could have some peace and quiet, but all that went out the window. Ulrich now has to explain to Yumi what happened which is no easy task knowing her short temper. Ulrich took too long to answer.

"Well, I'm waiting," Yumi yelled out waiting for an explanation. Ulrich chose his words carefully. "Before you do anything let me explain, it's not what it looks like," Ulrich replied back away a few steps from Yumi.

She didn't like his answer as she closed her fist tightly ready to hit him. "It's exactly what it looks like. Do you take me for an idiot," she spat out in anger as she approached him.

Ulrich backed up but hit the wall as there was no where to run. Odd suddenly woke up from the yelling. "W-what's going on guys," he asked as he sat up and wiped the sleepiness from his eyes.

" Odd will you please leave the room, I want to talk to my so called boyfriend alone," she said trying not to yell at him. He nodded and got up to leave. He gave one last look of at Ulrich then shut the door.

Yumi cracked her knuckles to get ready to hit Ulrich. "Last chance to explain," she said. Ulrich gulped trying to find a way out of it.

"Like I told you before it's not what it looks like, Sissy kissed me, not the other way around. Don't you believe me, he said preparing for the worst.

By the look of her face, she didn't believe him. " Do I look like a fool to you," she yelled out trying to make a point.

" Well, uh n-no, not at all," he stuttered swallowing hard. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

Then, out of no where she slaps him across his left cheek. "That's for lying to me," she said as her face turned red. Then she slapped his right cheek. "And that's for cheating," she said as she walked out slamming the door with full force.

Ulrich stood there touching the spot where Yumi slapped him. He couldn't believe that Yumi slapped him. He collapsed on his bed trying to forget about what had happened, but failed.

He doesn't know if he's more mad or hurt, or maybe both. All he knows is that he lost her trust.

Odd comes back in after a shower. He notices Ulrich sulking on his bed. "So, what was all the yelling about before," he asked drying off his hair.

Ulrich sat up on his bed with his head down. "Yumi, sort of broke up with me, she slapped me twice to make it official, it's all Sissy's fault, " he responded getting up to get dressed.

" I had a feeling it was Sissy, how did she get a picture of you? She can't be in two places at the same time," Odd replied trying to shine some light on the subject.

"Well someone gave that picture to Milly, I guess you'll have to ask her," Odd continued.

" I don't want to talk about it now, see you at breakfast," Ulrich muttered as he left the room for Odd to get dressed.

Odd had his own problems to worry about like stopping Jeff from stealing Aelita away from him. Odd heard a knock at his door. He got dressed quicker.

"Door's open," he yelled as he got his shirt on. Aelita came in and shut the door. "Good moring Odd," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning Aelita, your up early," he responded as he fixed his hair to stand up straight. Aelita wrapped her arms around his neck. " I was wondering if after breakfast we could go to town and spend some time together," she said whispering in his ear.

Odd smiled at the suggestion. He wants to spend some time with her too and the weekend is the perfect time to do so. " Sounds good to me, lets get to breakfast," he said turning around to face her.

"Odd is it okay if I study with Jeff later today, he said he needs some help with geology," she said hoping he woudn't be mad . She knows he doesn't like Jeff cause sometimes he flirts with her.

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself, I guess it's okay," he said before giving her a soft kiss on her lips. "Thanks, I promise nothing will happen," she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"What was the yelling about before," she asked. He knew she would bring that up since room is only three doors away from his.

"There is a picture of Ulrich and Sissy in the school paper and Yumi didn't take it too well. I'm sure Sissy had something to do with it," he explained.

Aelita wasn't surprised, Sissy does anything to get what she wants. "Poor Ulrich, I'll talk to Yumi about it later,"she said as they both left Odd's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch Jeremie is typing on his computer trying to find Aelita's anti-virus. His girlfriend Angie is getting fed up with his neglec towards her as he never spends quality time with her.

"When are you going to get done Jeremie, I'm really getting bored," Angie said laying down on his bed bored out of her mind.

He continues typing. "Soon Angie, just be patient," he responded not even taking a glance at her. She looks at him with disgust.

He never takes his eyes off the monitor for a few seconds just to look at her. He doesn't pay attention to her no more. "Jeremie do you love me," she asked as she forced him to turn around to face her.

Jeremie looked at her stangely. Of course I love you, what kind of question is that," he replied back to to figure out what she was implying.

"Well you have a stange way of showing it, you hardly even look at me," she yelled getting her point across.

"We'll I'm looking at you right now," he said with a clueless look on his face. She slapped her forehead in frustration. She can believe how absent-minded he can be.

" I mean you don't look at me like you love me. We don't even spend some time alone because your always on that damn computer," she shouted out in anger.

Jeremie was startled by the outburtst. He sighed. "Look Angie, I know I've been busy but I made a promise to a friend so I can't go back on it, just bear with me," he said with a loud tone to trying to talk some sense into her.

Unfortunately it wasn't working. " I'm sorry Jeremie but if you don't have time for me then I don't have time for you," she replied opening the door to his room.

Jeremie was still clueless to what she was trying to say. "In case you haven't figured it out, were through, " she yelled slamming his door closed. Jeremie winced at the sound.

"I'll never understand girls," he said to himself. He turned back to his computer and continued his research.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying on her bed Yumi sulks thinking Ulrich had cheated on her with Sissy. " How can he do this to me, says he loves me and goes around smooching with other girls, she whispered trying to fight back her tears.

"I guess I was foolish to believe he loved me."

Aelita enters the room seeing Yumi moping on her bed. "Are you okay Yumi," she asked trying to get her friend's attention.

Yumi sat up to face Aelita. "I'm fine, just needed some time alone," she responed giving a weak smile but it faded and turned into a frown.

Aelita sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "What's wrong Yumi, does it have something to do with Ulrich," she asked even though she knew that was the problem but wanted to hear it from her.

Yumi didn't even want to hear his name in her presence. She turned red in anger. " Don't even mention that son of a bitch's name," she yelled slamming her fist into the wall.

Aelita flinched from the noise. She had never seen Yumi in such a bad mood before. "What exactly did he do wrong, " Aelita asked playing dumb with her.

"That son of a bitch kissed Sissy, I saw it in the paper and says that he was forced. Does he think I'm some kind of idiot," she said with her face fuming in anger.

Aelita moved away from her a bit to giver her some space. " Yumi don't you think your reading too much into it," she said.

Yumi gave her a death glare. "Who's side are you on Aelita," she said as she got up and sat at her computer desk.

Aelita sighed. She knew Yumi would act that way. She always lets her anger blind her from the truth. " I'm not on no ones side Yumi, did you even look closely at the picture, take a look," she repled hand her the school paper.

Yumi looked at it closely. She realized he wasn't kissing, it looked like he was trying to get out of Sissy's grasp. Now she feels stupid for yelling at him earlier.

"Oh, how can I be so stupid, she said slapping he forehead realizing her mistake. "He'll never forgive me after what I did to him."

"What did you say to him," Aelit asked. Yumi put her head down in shame. " I told him our realtionship is more or less over, she said laying back down on her bed.

Aelita looked at her in amazement. Yumi always jumps to conclusions. Then again so does Ulrich, in other words there mean for each other.

"Don't worry Yumi, I'm sure he will forgive you, he loves you, remember that," Aelita replied. Yumi sat up from her bed, she's not sure about Ulrich forgiving her. He's always been a mystery.

" I don't know Aelita, knowing Ulrich you never know what to expect from him," she responded making a valueable point.

Aelita put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Don't worry yourself Yumi, I'll try to talk to him okay," she said getting up to leave.

"Thanks Aelita," Yumi said smiling back.

Just as Aelita closed the door to her dorm, Jeremie comes straight towards her. 'No, not now,' she said to herself. Unfortunately she had bad timing.

" Hi Aelita, I wanted to talk to you for a second, he said. Aelita wanted to get this over with. "What is it Jeremie," she replied rolling her eyes but Jeremie didn't notice.

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened between us, I should of told you the truth," he explained hoping for forgiveness.

Aelita sighed. "It's okay Jeremie, I'm not mad about it anymore so don't worry about it anymore," she said trying to walk away from Jeremie but he grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Do you want to do something later, you know just the two of us," he asked trying to get her alone. "I'm sorry Jeremie but I have other plans, maybe another time,"she responded before she walked away.

She told everyone but Jeremie of her relationship with Odd and knowing Jeremie he wouldn't take it lightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside sitting on the bench is Ulrich sulking. Odd sat with him trying to comfort his best friend. "Come on Ulrich you have to stop this sulking, it's not helping," Odd said trying to mentally slap some sense into Ulrich.

Ulrich didn't want to be lectured and gave him a dirty look. " If I want to sulk, then I will so don't tell me what to do," he spat out turning away from Odd.

Odd just sighed. He knows it's a lost cause, just like Yumi, they're both beyond reasoning. "Well moping won't help, did you tryu talking to her," Odd asked while looking at his watch. 'Aelita should be here any minute,' he thought.

Aelita walks up to Odd right on time. "Hi Odd, what's wrong with him," she asked pointing to Ulrich. Odd just shrugged.

"He's upset with what happened earlier with Yumi," he replied getting ready to leave. "Ready to go Aelita," Odd asked waiting for her. "In a minute, I want to talk to Ulrich, I'll be right with you," she replied.

She sat next to Ulrich but kept her distance not knowing what to expect from him. "How are you feeling Ulrich," she asked trying to read his expression.

He turned and looked at Aelita. "How do you think I feel, what kind of dumb question is that," he yelled causing other students around him to stare.

Aelita was startled by his outburst and moved away a bit. Ulrich sighed. "I'm sorry Aelita, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just mad that's all, he said softly realizing he was taking his anger out on the wrong person.

"It's okay, I understand," she replied giving a warm smile. "Don't be mad at Yumi, she said she's sorry, I talked to her about it," Aelita said.

Ulrich's blood boiled when he heard that name. "Don't even mention that name in my presence, I don't want to talk about it," he spat out as he got up and walked away.

Aelita watched him walk away not even making an effort to stop him. He's stubborn and she knew it. Odd walked back over hearing the yelling from a distance.

"So what did he say, he asked. She shook her head. "He said he didn't want to talk about it, I hope they make up soon," she responded worrying about her friends.

Odd just laughed a little. No matter how mad Ulrich is, he still loves Yumi, foolish pride always gets in the way. Don't worry about it Princess, they'll make up soon, those two are crazy about each other," he replied.

"Well, ready to go," he asked helping her up. She nodded, looked around to be sure no one was looking before she took his hand in hers. They walked out the front gates and left school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi knew she was wrong for yelling at Ulrich. She heads to his room to apologize for what happened this morning. The question is will he forgive her.

She makes it to his dorm and carefully knocks on his door praying he won't be too mad. "Who is it now," he yelled getting annoyed with everyone.

She winced a bit from his reaction but she had expected that to happen. "It's Yumi, is it alright if I come in," she said calmly trying not to anger him any further. She didn't hear him respond.

"Yeah whatever, do what you please,"he said after a long silence. He was not in the best of moods, especially when your girlfriend accuses you of cheating.

She enters his room looking towards him. He's on his bed listening to music on his I-Pod trying to ignore Yumi as best he can.

"Ulrich can we talk please," she asked nicely trying to get his attention. But he didn't hear her over the music. "Ulrich I want to talk to you," she yelled getting agitated by his rudeness.

Ulrich looked at her rolling his eyes ignoring her on purpose. Finally, Yumi got fed up and pulled the headphones off his head and forced him to listen.

He didn't take it kindly. "What the hell was that for," he shouted putting his I-Pod away. " I want to talk to you so stop ignoring me," she said making her point.

Ulrich put his hands up in defeat as he wanted to get it over with. "Fine what do you wanna talk about, not that I really care," he said getting up to face her.

Yumi ignored that last words he said. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not believing you, I should of listened to you," she said not believing tht she's actually apologizing to Ulrich. Usually it's the other way around.

Ulrich was surprised at this. " Are you high or something, you apologizing, I'm shocked," he said acting surprised. Yumi didn't like his attitufe towards her.

"Knock it off Ulrich, I'm being serious okay," she yelled at him tired of his mocking. He just rolled his eyes at her again."Fine, your sorry I get it," he said laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling.

Yumi sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you still mad," she said looking at the expression on his face. Ulrich looked at her in disbelief.

" Do you even have to ask, what kind of question is that," he asked giving her a death glare. She felt ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry Ulrich," she said trying to avoid his gaze. She tried to touch his face but he denied her the right to. "It's a bit too late for comfort," he said turnig his head away from her.

She sighed. " I know I messed up Ulrich but pleae don't do this to me," she replied on the verge of shedding tears. Ulrich didn't show any signs of remorse.

"Save your tears for someone who cares," he said with a harsh tone. "I'm sorry Ulrich, what more do you want me to say," she yelled in frustration.

He looked at her with disbelief. "You expect me to forget what happened," he shouted then continued "you came into my room, acuse me of cheating and slap me. If you think I'll forgive you that easy then you have another thing coming," he finished trying to avoid her gaze.

At this point tears have fallen down Yumi's face. His words wounded her heart. "Ulrich, please," she choked out trying to get him to look at her but he made no such attempt.

He made it perfectly clear that she's not forgiven. She got up and ran out his door going back to her room. He felt guilty for treating her the way he did. One part of him wants to forgive her and another part of him doesn't, it's obvious which side is winning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the street on a warm spring afternoon, Aelita and Odd make their way around town chatting and enjoying the sights.

"Odd, do you ever have doubts about our relationship," she asked worried about what his reaction will be. He looked at her strangely. "I've never had any doubts, why have you, he replied raising a suspicious eyebrow at her.

She shook her head. "No, I was just wondering that's all, she said back. Little does he know she's lying. Ever since she's met Jeff, she's been having second thoughts and thinks it's wrong to have feelings for another boy.

"Are you sure Aelita, if you feel uncomfortable with us being together, now is the time to tell me," he said glaring at her. She gave him a smile. "I'm sure, everything's fine," she replied before kissing him on the lips.

Odd loves the feel of her lips. "It's good to get away from school, we don't usually get enough time to spend together, he said stroking her pink hair.

She loves the feeling. "We should do this more often, " she said in a seductive voice. Odd smiled at her innocent seduction. "We should," he said back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself as he pressed his lips on hers. Aelita did the same in return.

His lips traveled around her soft lips wanting access into her mouth. After a few seconds she gave in as both their tongues met battling in dominance.

After a few minutes of tongue wrestling they broke the kiss. Both smiled at each other in satisfaction. Odd looked at his watch and noticed it was 5:45 pm.

"We should get back before we miss dinner," said practically drooling just thinking about it. She laughed at his facial expression. "Is that all you think about," she said taking his hand into hers.

He laughed with her. "No, I also think about other things," he said showing a deviant grin. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, like what," she replied. He kissed her softly on the lips. "You,"he responded. She blushed at his answer.

"Stop making me blush,"she said as she playfully punched him on his arm. They both walked back to Kadic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 Hours Later**

Odd and Ulrich are in their rooms studying for a test for Ms. Hertz science class. Odd picked up Ulrich's strange behavior.

"What's up Ulrich, you look like someone stole your girlfriend," he said making bad jokes. Ulrich gave him a death glare, he was in no mood for jokes.

"Shut it Odd, I'm in no fuckin mood for jokes,"he muttered gritting his teeth in pure anger. "Sorry pal, but seriously, what happened between you and Yumi," he asked helping out his best friend.

Ulrich sighed when he heard her name again. "We're not on good terms, let's just leave it at that," he replied continuing his studies.

"Where's Aelita, I never see you two apart, Ulrich asked getting into his friends business. "She's studying with that new guy Jeff, why," Odd responded closing his science text book.

" If I were you, I would keep an eye on that guy," he replied giving Odd some friendly advice. Odd gave a nervous laugh when Ulrich told him that.

" I'm not worried, I trust Aelita won't do anything she's not suppose to do, besides she loves me, not him,"he saiid motioning towards the door.

"Trust only goes so far Odd, you may love each other but that doesn't mean she won't fall in love with someone else, it happens," he replied to Odd telling him the honest truth.

"Just because you can Yumi are having problems doesn't mean it will happen to me," he said opening the door. "Where are you going now," Ulrich asked.

"Just going to check to see if Aelita is almost done studying," he replied closing the door on his way out. Ulrich shook his head, he knows Odd is worried now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess I have to prove Ulrich wrong. I know Aelita wouldn't do anything bad to me," he said to himself as he walked to the library.

"Ulrich's just jealous because me and Aelita have a great relationship going." After a short walk he made it to the library. He opens the door looking for Aelita, but regrets what he sees.

'What the hell!'

_The end of chapter 6, I hope you all enjoyed reading it cause it took alot of effort for me to put together. Updates might take longer since I'm writing another story in my spare time, but I promise not to take too long. As always please review cause I like reading your thoughts and opinions. Until then, Peace!_

_There's a new forum called Worst CL Fics created by Notcreativeenoughtomakeone, I am one of the moderators of the forum so stop on by , it's all fun and games. Free your thoughts and express your opinion cause it counts._


	7. From Best to Worst

****

Sorry for taking so long to update, but ideas were coming kind of slow. Anyway, I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. Well, I talked enough, read and review. I hope you all enjoy!

Note: Anything written in intalics is the characters thoughts, just so you all know.

Confused By Love

Chapter 7 (From Best to Worst)

Odd suspected something was wrong with Aelita, but this tops them all. He saw something that he never thought he'd see. Right in front of his eyes was Aelita and Jeff kissing, passionately. From where he's standing, she's returning the kiss.

Odd just tightens his fist into a ball, wanting to punch Jeff for kissing his girl, but he knows the consequences. He's supposed to be her cousin. How could he break it up without looking suspicious? He turned around and walked right out of the library, not wanting to see anymore.

Just as things are going great, they turned for the worst.

Sitting down on his bed, Ulrich sulked about how he treated Yumi earlier. She deserved some of it yes, but he can't help feeling guilty.

"Why should I feel guilty? She deserved what she got. She comes to me and says that I'm cheating. Why do feel so damn low," Ulrich thought to himself, trying to get Yumi off his mind.

He picked up his mobile, deciding whether or not he should call Yumi or just text message her. Not trusting his voice, he texts her instead.

**Ulrich: Hi beautiful/U**

**Yumi: What do you want/Y**

**Ulrich: To talk**

**Yumi: For what?**

**Ulrich: About before**

**Yumi: Don't feel like it**

**Ulrich: Please?**

He didn't get a response

**Ulrich: I'm sorry**

She finally gave in.

**Yumi: Me too**

**Ulrich: Will you come to my room?**

Yumi didn't feel like it, but it had to be done.

**Yumi : Be there soon**

End of text messaging

Ulrich heard a knock on his door, and got up to answer it. He opened it, revealing Yumi. She walked in and sat on his bed waiting for him to say something. He closed the door and stands right in front of her.

Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry in person, I overreacted," he muttered out, as he sat down next to Yumi.

She gave a half smile. She shook her head in disagreement. "No Ulrich I'm sorry, I'm the one who overreacted. I should have believed you from the start, "she replied, holding his hand in hers.

Ulrich shook his head. " I had no right to treat you the way I did, he stated back, trying to win the argument.

Yumi put a finger on his lips to shut him up. "Forget it, I was the one who was wrong, end of story," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to himself. "Well you have a bad temper, it's understandable," he replied, teasing her.

She gave him a mean glare. " I do not have a bad temper," she yelled, but stopped as she just proved his point.

He raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Okay, so maybe I sort of have a bad temper," she said calmly, not believing she's agreeing with him.

He pressed his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her slim body. She wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck. After a five minute tongue battle, they broke apart.

" I love you all the same," he whispered, rubbing her cheek. She gave him a full smile. "I love you too," she whispered back, burying her face into his chest.

They stayed that way for a while, until Odd barged in like a crazed animal. " I can't believe that back stabbing bitch," he shouted, in complete anger. His face was dark red.

He punched the wall to relieve some of his anger, and then fell flat on his back, onto his bed.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other in confusion. " Odd, what happened to you," Ulrich asked, waiting for Odd's reply.

Odd squeezed his fist so hard, that it looked ready to explode. He looked like he wanted to kill somebody right about now.

"I went to go find Aelita in the library. Just as I was going in, I see her kissing that new guy Jeff," he yelled failing to control his anger.

Yumi eyes went wide in disbelief. "Odd, are you sure she was kissing him," Yumi asked, trying not to get him worked up.

"Oh, she was kissing alright. She had her arms wrapped around him, that back stabbing slut," he spat out, pacing back and forth across the room.

Yumi got up and grabbed Odd by his shoulders and sat him down on his bed. "Relax Odd, getting furious isn't going to help you," she said, trying to be a voice of reason.

Odd took deep breaths trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't doing much good. " How can she do that to me? Why," he asked, nobody in particular.

Yumi shook her head, as she was speechless about it. " I don't know Odd, I'll talk to her later about it, okay, she insisted, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"The least she could have done was been honest with me, but instead she dates behind my back," Odd spoke out, doing his best to hold himself together. 'Men don't cry Odd, men don't cry! .'

He held back his tears as best he could, but a few had found their way down his cheeks.

Yumi saw them and pulled him into a hug. Odd was taken back by it, but didn't refuse as he needed the comfort. They broke apart after a minute.

"Try not to worry about it now Odd, there might be a good reason why she kissed him, and you don't know if she's dating him," Urich rationalized, doing what he can for his depressed friend.

Odd looked at Ulrich with uncertainty, but didn't bother saying anything back.

"I'll talk to her first, okay, don't worry," Yumi suggested getting up to leave. Odd gave a weak smile and nodded to Yumi. She returned it and left the room.

Odd got up and changed his clothes for bed, and doing his best to forget about Aelita, at least for now. Ulrich did the same as he was tired too.

Odd knowledged that Ulrich was in a better mood. I'm guessing you and Yumi made up, " he asked, as his statement sounded more like a question.

Ulrich gave a complete nod. "Yeah, she admitted that she was wrong, that's a first," he responded, chuckling a little. _Just hope we don't get into another argument._

Odd joined in with the laughter."Well at least you and Yumi are on good terms," he said. " But, as for Aelita and I, things aren't going to be the same."

Ulrich looked at Odd with sorrow. "Don't worry about it now, try to get some sleep pal," he insinuated, getting into bed.

Odd didn't object to that as he was physically and mentally tired. After a long day Odd has, he fell asleep almost instantly.

Getting changed and ready to go to bed, Yumi looked at Aelita in disbelief. She hadn't even looked at Yumi, a true sign of guilt. Yumi finished getting dressed into her nightwear and directed her eyes toward Aelita.

" So Aelita, how was your day," Yumi inquired, putting her hair in a bun. _As if I didn't already know._

Aelita wasn't expecting her to say anything to her. "Um, nothing much, studying with Jeff, nothing big," she hesitated, not making any eye contact whatsoever.

That's not what Yumi wanted to hear. "Oh really, is that all that happened," she questioned, staring Aelita down. _She has a lot of nerve._

Aelita's body shook a little in nervousness. "Why, what are you implying," she answered back, looking clueless. _I hope she doesn't know!_

Yumi didn't back down. "Don't play dumb with me Aelita, Odd told me everything," she spat back increasing the tone in her voice. _I won't let her off that easily._

When I Aelita heard that, she froze. She sighed. There was no reason for her to lie now. "What did he say exactly," she asked, sitting down on her desk chair.

Yumi rolled her eyes. She has to spell it out for her. "He told me enough, but I want to hear it from you," she insisted, not letting her get away with cheating.

Aelita didn't talk, but with the look on Yumi's face, she knew that wasn't an option. Aelita breathed in a deep sigh, as it was going to be difficult for her to explain. She opened her mouth ready to talk, but the words never came out, instead she dropped down to her knees and broke down in tears.

Yumi was still angry, but did have some remorse for Aelita as she could relate to her problems. Not too long ago, she was in the same dilemma with Ulrich and William.

Aelita swallowed hard and tried to speak. "I just don't know what I want anymore," she sobbed, having difficulty regaining her composure.

" I understand what you're going through Aelita, but you can't have two relationships at once, it doesn't work that way," Yumi stated, anxious to help her friend.

"Whenever I'm around Jeff, I just feel complete, it's really hard to explain," Aelita replied, her throat getting hoarse. _Why did this have to happen to me?_

Yumi was having a hard time believing what came out of Aelita's mouth. "What about Odd, you're telling me you don't love Odd anymore, that doesn't make any sense," she shouted, but only loud enough for Aelita to hear.

Aelita turned away in shame. "I still love Odd, but I also love Jeff too, so it's hard to choose," she elaborated, giving her side of the story.

Yumi riveted her eyes on Aelita, and with a good reason. "Well you have to choose, it's either Odd or Jeff, you have to make up your mind," Yumi replied. "You have to choose whom you love more."

Aelita nodded in understanding as Yumi was right, she can't have two loves. "No matter who I choose, one of them will be hurt," she retorted, her face red from crying.

Yumi put a hand on Aelita's shoulder and viewed her. "That's the way of life Aelita, it's never easy to choose, but it has to be done," Yumi responded, feeling remorseful.

Aelita hugged Yumi for comfort and support. Yumi had no objections to it and returned the hug as Aelita needed it.

"I should talk to him, maybe he'll understand what I'm going through," Aelita said, thinking it was a good idea.

"I don't know Aelita, he may not want to talk to you right now," Yumi objected, having a bad feeling she might get hurt. (Not physically)

"I have to try, he deserves to know the truth," she insisted, making her way to the door.

Yumi sighed. No matter what she said, it would matter since Aelita's too stubborn, just like Jeremie, not a good trait. "Fine just don't over do it okay," Yumi uttered, making sure she understood.

Aelita nodded, then left the room.

Yumi layed on her bed, pulled the covers on her body and tried to fall asleep.

"I'll be right back Odd, I need a cold shower," Ulrich said, ready to leave.

"Okay man, I'll see you in a little while," Odd replied, not really caring what Ulrich does. _This is the worst day of my life. I can't believe that Aelita would do this to me._

Just when Ulrich was about to head for the showers, he runs into Aelita. _What does she want now, hasn't she done enough?_

"H-hi Ulrich, is Odd around," she asked, too ashamed to look him in the eye.

_You should be ashamed._ "He's sleeping right now, at least he's trying to," Ulrich responded, mentally rolling his eyes."If you want to talk to him, be my guest."

With those words, Ulrich left to go to the boys showers.

Aelita headed to Odd's room to try to make things right again, or at least try. She makes it to his room. Aelita was about to knock, but Odd may tell her to go away, so she opened the door and went in uninvited.

"Odd, are you awake," she asked, knowing for a fact he was. "_Please don't be too mad._

Odd took a deep breath and sighed. He got up and looked at Aelita with a glare that would burn a hole through her skull. "Well, if it isn't the traitor, what do you want now," Odd exclaimed, enough to make his point that he was mad.

"Odd, let me explain please," she pleaded, praying he would listen. _"What have I done?"_

"I don't care what you say, I don't talk to sluts, so go away," he responded, hurting her as she hurt him. _"If she thinks that I'll just forgive her just like that, she has another thing coming."_

That comment made her mad. He had never called her an obscene name before. "How dare you call me that you scrawny son of a bitch, she hollered, playing his own game.

"Better scrawny than being a cheap slut, why don't you go find your boyfriend, I could care less anymore," he said calmly, doing what he can to get her off his back.

"You're saying that you don't love me anymore," she spoke softly, with sadness replacing her anger.

Odd turned his back toward her. "That's exactly what I'm saying bitch, now get the hell out of my room," he shouted.

That brought back Aelita's anger."Fine, the hell with you then," she spat back motioning to the door. " At least Jeff treats me better and he's more man than you'll ever be!" She bursted in rage and slammed the door shut.

Those words hit Odd hard like a torpedo. He picked up his alarm clock and threw it full force against the door in anger and frustration and shatters it into several pieces.

Aelita went back to her room, but she walked right into Jeff, what a coincidence.

"You okay Aelita," Jeff asked, waiting for an answer.

Instead of an answer, he got a deep passionate kiss from Aelita. He was shocked at first, but returned her kiss. Aelita broke the kiss feeling much better than she had ever felt.

"Nothing's wrong, you made me feel better," she answered, giving him a smile, then hugged him.

But what Aelita didn't see were Jeff's eyes. In his light blue eyes, was something that the Lyoko gang has grown to know all too well.

Aelita feels safe in Jeff's arms, but little does she know, her life is in jeopardy.

Well, that's all for this chapter. This one is one of the shortest chapters I wrote since the first one. I couldn't expand it any further and I didn't want to ruin it, but expect the next one to be longer. I hope you all enjoyed. As I always say, read and review! Peace.

If you like Odd/Aelita stories I recommend the following below

End of a Battle, Beginning of a War

Dirty Little Secret

Over Christmas Break

Ten Years Later

Written by Notcreativeenoughtomakeone

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What The Future Will Bring Us

What The PastTaughts Us

What The Past Taught Us 7yrs later

Written By: Livinginlyoko


	8. Moving On

_**As always, I thank you for all your reviews for last chapter, it makes me feel good that people are reading this and keeps me continuing this story. I finally got this chapter submitted. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, happy reading!**_

Confused by Love

Chapter 8:

The next day, Sunday morning to be exact. Odd woke up late, as it was already 12:37 p.m.. He wiped his eyes and saw Ulrich writing something down on paper.

"Hey Ulrich, what are you doing buddy," Odd asked, lifting himself up from his bed.

"Nothing, just something for math class," Ulrich responded, covering up his paper with his hand. '_He had to wake up at this time._

Odd had a mischievous smile on his face. Whatever Ulrich was writing, it had something to do with Yumi. "It's a poem for Yumi, right," Odd asked him again, getting him to admit the truth.

Ulrich blushed when he heard her name, and it never gets old. Odd could read him like an open book."It's not a poem so shut it," Ulrich stated, flinging his pillow at Odd. '_How I'd love to kill him.'_

Odd chuckled at his reaction. Seeing Ulrich blush was all the proof he needed. Messing with Ulrich took his mind off his own problems, but not long enough.

"So, how are we feeling Odd," Ulrich questioned, though he knew the answer.

Odds' face turned gloomy, everything that happened last night was invading his mind. "I don't want to talk about that slut !," he exclaimed, getting fresh clean clothes and a towel to take a shower.

"She came in last night, right," Ulrich inquired, forcing something out of Odd. '_I wouldn't want his problems.'_

Odd gave a slight nod. "She wanted to explain what happened, but there's nothing to explain!," he said, getting all worked up just thinking about it.

"If she wants him, she can have him, I couldn't believe I could be so naive to think she actually liked me."

Ulrich patted Odd on the back to comfort and calm him down. He knows the feeling of heartbreak. "Try to keep it off your mind, there'll be other girls."

Odd nodded to whatever Ulrich said, not that he was listening. Deep down inside, there will be no other girl like Aelita. _'Today is a new day, the last thing I need is stress. Today will be a new start.'

* * *

_

At breakfast Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were sitting down, chatting about random subjects.

"How about we go see a movie?," Yumi suggested. '_Odd could use so excitement.'_

Odd wasn't paying attention. The only thing he can think about was Aelita. No matter how much he denies it, he misses her.

"Sure, why not, how about you Odd?," Ulrich asked, detecting Odd's sadness. '_He's gotta stop this moping before he makes himself insane, but I think that ship has sailed.'_

_'I don't know if I'm up for anything.' " _I don't know guys, I'm not really in the mood for anything fun right now," Odd replied, slowly consuming his breakfast.

You can't sit around all day sulking, it's not healthy, you're coming with us and that's that understand," Yumi commanded, laying down the law.

'_Why can't she just leave me alone? Why do I have to have such good friends?' _" I wouldn't want to ruin your day," he muttered.

"You won't ruin our day, you'll feel better once you get out," Yumi retorted, not letting go of the subject. '_And you could use a shower, uh!'_

Odd put his hand up in the air in defeat, no way he was going to win a war with Yumi.

'_Why can't you guys leave me in peace!' _"Fine, I'll go, it's not like you guys will leave me alone anyway," Odd responded, pushing his tray to the side.

'_He obviously doesn't have much of an appetite.' _" Were leaving soon anyway, so you better be ready," Yumi demanded, pointing her finger at him as if he's a child.

* * *

Odd took his seat in Ms. Hert'z science class, one class he hates the most. Life couldn't get any worse for Odd. Odd stopped his day dreaming when Aelita took a seat right next to him, the last person he wanted to see. 

_'Does some hate me up there? I guess my day can get worse!' _

Aelita turned her head to examine him. She saw his face, a face with no emotion, and it was her fault. (Or so she thinks) " Hi," she spoke, making conversation. '_Please talk to me.'_

Odd kept his same stone face look. "Hi," he responded back, at least doing his best to keep his emotions at ease. _'She has a lot of nerve_.'

'_Why didn't he just let me explain last night?_' _Well it's not my concern anymore, he had his chance to listen, but he turned his back on me. He made his decision for me, and I choose Jeff. But why do I still feel so empty?'_

Odd was thinking similar thoughts, he wants Aelita back, but what she did was unforgivable by normal standards. '_Why did she do what she did? Why cheat on me? Did I do something wrong to her? Well, time heals.'_

Ms. Hertz came in a minute after the bell rang. "All right class, today we will be learning about the periodic table of elements, so the person sitting next to you will be your partner."

'Well, this is inconvient,' Odd thought. _What did I do to deserve this!'_

Aelita tried to look at Odd, but it was too painful to stare into his gazeShe wanted to break down and cry, but thought better of it since she's around other students. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Odds.

He gawked at her. His face mix with anger, sadness and sorrow. "Let's just forget about last night okay," he commented, giving a sad smile. Behind that smile is sadness, she betrayed his trust.

Aelita nodded, the least they could do now was be civil with each other, at least for now. '_Why is he being nice to me all of the sudden?'_

_  
_Class passed rather quickly, lunch time was starting. Odd made it through science class with Aelita. They actually got along. One question bothered Odd, why did she cheat on him?

"I'm sorry about last night, I don't want---," Odd uttered but was cut off by Aelita.

"I'm sorry Odd, but I made my decision, I can't hide a relationship anymore," she retorted, giving him the truth. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

Odd was dumbstruck. "That's the reason why you cheated, you didn't want to hide anymore," he spat out, frowning on her explanation. _I can't believe I'm hearing this!_

Aelita nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't always solve things Aelita, you could have told me the truth instead of doing deceiving me behind my back like I wouldn't find out," he shouted, losing his temper. _I can't believe her lame excuses._

She tears were making their way out of her eyes"I never meant for this to happen Odd, I wish I could change things," she replied, avoiding his death glare.

Odd sighed. _This isn't getting anywhere. _"Things won't be the same, I hope you're happy," he said back, making sure she stays guilty.

She pulled him in for a hug without even giving it a second thought. "Could we at least still be friends," she asked, more or less begging him.

_She thinks things are that easy! _Odd already misses her warmth, her love, but she was no longer his. "I'm sorry Aelita, but I can't be friends with someone that I love, it just doesn't work," he replied, walking away from her.

"I hope you're happy with Jeff." _Why does it have to be this way?_

Aelita didn't like his choice of words one bit. "What are you trying to say Odd," she questioned, keeping her tears from falling.

"You have someone to protect you now, which means I'm not needed anymore," he responded, locking his eyes with hers. _Why is she making this harder than it should?_

Aelita shook her head in disagreement"This is not what I want Odd, I still need you, don't do this to me please," she yelled out, pleading with him as her eyes were tearing up again.

At the right moment, he kiss her softly on her lips, it was brief. It was a reminder of what she has lost, never feeling his lips again. '_You may have gained something in return, but you lost something that can never be replaced.'_

Odd broke apart.

Aelita slowly opened her eyes as soon as she felt Odd's lips moved away from hers.

"Take care of yourself Aelita," Odd whispered in her ear. Odd walked past her to the direction of the cafeteria, leaving her to be.

Aelita watched him, as her future might be walking away from her. _Why is he doing this to me?Doesn't he realize that I still need him? I need him to protect me._

She never knew breaking up could be so hard, considering you still love that person.

* * *

Lunch time hit and Odd wasn't going to miss a meal whether he's depressed or not. 

Yumi and Ulrich came by with their lunches and sat with Odd, they didn't want him to be all by himself, especially after what went on last night.

"So, how are you feeling Odd," Ulrich asked, digging into his lunch. _'He seems in a better mood.'_

"I feel better now, and thanks for asking," Odd responded. Today's a great day, not to mention today is spaghetti and meatballs! _'Last thing I need is sympathy.'_

_'I don't know if he's really happy or finally flipped his wig.' _"What were you and Aelita chatting about after class," Ulrich questioned, feeling the need for an explanation for his sudden mood change.

Odd shrugged. "I just told Aelita it was over between us, she want's Jeff, she can have him," he retorted, finishing his lunch. '_More like she told me it was over, but I aint telling him that.'_

_'He's giving up just like that! I know he's missing her right about now.' _"She made a mistake Odd, don't let it end bitter," Yumi uttered, watching his mood change.

Odd frowned on her words. "She didn't make the mistake, I did, " he replied. I was stupid enough to trust her and now you see how things turned out, I won't make that same mistake again."

"We know your hurting Odd, but you're being irrational about this, just talk to her," Yumi pleaded, doing what she could to knock some common sense into him.

_'Im through with talking.' _"I don't want to think about her today, I just want to have a good time and forget about my problems, at least for one day," he spat back, wanting the subject to be dropped.

_'The last thing I want to hear is her name in my presence.'_

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, it's nice to see you happy again," she sighed. '_Fortunately, I can't say the same for Aelita.'No one gets over someone that fast.'_

"Now that we're finished, how about some ice cream down town," Ulrich suggested, picking himself up and taking his tray with him.

The others followed suit.

"You read my mind," Odd said, with enthusiasm. '_Anything is better than sitting around waiting for something to happen to me.'_

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Yumi replied, putting a friendly arm around Odd.

'_I had bad girfriends, but at least I have good friends that care about my well being, and that means a lot to me.'

* * *

_

"So how you feeling today babe,"Jeff asked Aelita. '_She looks bummed out today.' _They were sitting down on a bench next to the courtyard. (If they have a court yard, not that it matters)

Aelita formed a smile on her depressing face. "Im fine, just enjoying the breeze," she responded, closing her eyes. '_It reminds me when Odd and I first kissed. I'll never forget that day.' Why did I have to break up with him?_

A single tear dropped down from her cheek, but she wiped it before Jeff could see.

Jeff wrapped an arm around her and pulling her closer for support and comfort. "Whatever is troubling you, I promise to relieve your pain," he stated, before kissing her on her forehead.

She rested her head on his chest, for her this was heaven._ 'He always knows what to say at the right time. I feel like I've known him forever and I don't know why that is. Sometimes I feel some kind of familiar energy coming from within him, but I don't know what I'm sensing.'_

"So, do you wanna go to a movie," Jeff asked.

'_I guess I could use some fun.' _"Sure, better waiting around for something to happen," she replied.(She and Odd sure think alike)

Jeff got up and offered his hand in a gentleman manner.

She took it and got up herself. '_I don't know what it is about Jeff, but I'm not the one to complain.'_

"Let's go," Jeff said, motioning to the front gates. (Things are starting to get heated up.)

* * *

"What movie do you want to see Odd," Yumi asked, making their way to the ice cream stand. 

Odd shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, as long as it's not a chick flick, I'm good," he replied. '_If it's one thing I can't stand, it's a boring, nauseating romance flick.'_

"So what do you guys want," Ulrich asked, waiting patiently.

_"_Vanilla cone," Yumi said.

Make mine chocolate, double scoop, no triple scoop," Odd stated, with an evil grin_. 'Since Ulrich's paying, I might as well make the best of it.'_

Ulrich rolled his eyes, he forgot Odd's elephant-sized appetite. '_What was I thinking when I said I would pay?'(slaps forehead) _

Ulrich shook his head and went to get their orders.

"It's good to see you and Ulrich are back together," Odd mentioned, staring into space. '_At least someone is happy.'_

Yumi nodded. "Yeah, I admitted I was wrong, you can imagine how hard that was to admit," Yumi retorted, chuckling. '_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that.'_

Odd smiled instead of laughed, he wasn't in the mood.

"I'm sorry Odd, I forgot about your--- you know," she finished, stuttering.

"It's okay, I'm glad you invited me anyway, it's good to spend time with friends for a change," he replied, waiting for Ulrich to get back. '_I wish he would hurry with that ice cream.'_

Ulrich came back with their orders and sat down. He handed Yumi hers, followed by Odd.

Odd attack his cone as soon as it was in his grasp.

Yumi and Ulrich were glad that Odd was back to his normal self again, whatever that is, even if it was only for one day.

"Any ideas for a movie," Ulrich asked. '_I know I don't.'_

Yumi shrugged as she didn't have anything in mind

"How about we decide when we get there," Odd suggested.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. _'At least today is going my way_.'(Odd)

Just then Odd heard the voice of a girl arguing over paying for ice cream.

"Come on, I'm only 25 cents short, give me a break!," she argued.

Odd stared at her, her voice sounded familiar. '_I know that voice anywhere, she never changes.'_

Yumi caught Odd staring at her. "Do you know her Odd, she questioned, seeing his slight smirk. '_Didn't take him long to forget about Aelita.'_

"Yep, I know that voice anywhere," he retorted. "Excuse me guys, I'll be right back." He got up and approached the shouting girl.

"If you don't have 25 cents, then no ice cream, got it," the guy shouted, making his point.

She pouted like a five-year-old.

"Here sir, that should cover it," said, giving him a quarter. (I know they use Euros in France, but I'm not familiar with the currency, so in this story, I'm using the American dollar.)

"Thank you sir," the man responded, giving the girl her ice cream.

"Odd," she shouted in excitement, hugging him.

Odd chuckled at her reaction. "Nice to see you to Sam," he replied, returning her hug. '_Haven't seen her in a while.' _"What are you doing here?," Odd asked curiously.

'_She's a lot sexier when I last saw her.' Bad thoughts Odd! Bad Thoughts!.'_

"I go to Kadic now, just got there this morning," Sam answered, licking her ice cream cone. "I was looking for you earlier, figures I'd find you where there's a dessert stand around."

'_Well, I'm single now, I wonder if she'll be interested in dating me?' _"Would you like to see a movie with me and my friends," Odd asked, grinning. '_It would be nice to catch up on things.'_

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date ?," she questioned him, in a seductive voice. _'Same old Odd.'_

Odd rubbed the back of his neck. "Um--- yeah, I guess I am, " he responded, laughing nervously. ' _Nothing gets by her.' _

"I could use a good first day, and it's hard to say no to you, so yes I'll go out with you," Sam responded, giving Odd a quick kiss on the cheek.

Odds' face cheeks turned redder than a tomato. "Let's go meet my friends," Odd said, grabbing her hand out of habit.

She blushed, but she didn't mind it.

'_I'm sure they'll be in for a shock.' _Odd and Sam walked over to Yumi and Ulrich, they looked confused as ever.

"Guys this is Sam, I'm sure you remember her Ulrich, but I don't think you doYumi," Odd stated.

Yumi shook her head to confirm that. "No, we haven't, nice to meet you Sam," Yumi replied, extending her hand out in a polite gesture._'She seems nice enough.'_

Sam gladly shook her hand. "Likewise, you two look like a cute couple, Sam smiled, glaring at Yumi and Ulrich. '_Yep, they're a couple, blushing says it all.'_

"Sam's coming with us, if that's okay with you two," Odd said. '_Please say it's okay.'_

_"_Sure, the more the better, let's go, "Yumi retorted, as the others followed.

"Yes," Odd whispered, hoping no one heard it. ' _I got myself a date, and I can finally get Aelita off my mind.'

* * *

_

Jeremie back at his dorm, working on Aelita's anti-virus, as well as some research on Xana. (Yeah, Jeremie spends most of his time in his room, don't be surprised)

Just when Jeremie was about to step out of his room for the first time today, there was a beeping sound coming from his computer.

Looking at the monitor, showed an activated tower in the polar region in Lyoko.

'Why today of all days!'

_**Well, that the end of chapter 8, I hope you all enjoyed it. This was a filler chapter. Upcoming chapters will get more interesting. I didn't want you all waiting too long, so I hope this filler was to you're liking. Next chapter will take a while since ideas aren't flowing through my brain like they usually are, but I promise to keep up a good pace. Anyone who has opinions or suggestions about what should happen next, just pm me or leave it in your review and I'll take them into deep consideration. Thank you for reading, and don't for get to review. Peace!**_


	9. Suspicion

_**Yeah I know, it's been months since I updated this story, but at least I'm getting this chapter in for the time being. I hope people haven't forgot about this story cause I haven't given up on it, just didn't know where I was going with it. Read and review and I'll get chapter 10 posted at some point. **_

Confused by Love

Chapter 9 : Suspicion

After a quarter of a mile walk, Odd, Sam, Yumi and Ulrich made it to the movie theature which they decided to do since they have a off day from school. Odd was determined to get Aelita off his mind and Sam was the perfect canidate for that role since he has a strong interests for her.

Since it was Ulrich's idea to go see a movie, he thought it was only fair that he paid for everyone, and since Ulrich is a priviledged kid, he has money to spare.

He made his way to the ticket window to get their tickets. " Uh four tickets please," Ulrich asked politely. The ticket seller gave him what he asked for and Ulrich paid for them and went back to the others.

"Well everything is paid for let's go," Ulrich stated, as he wrapped an arm around Yumi and motioned to the entrance of the theature.

"Well that's our cue to follow," Odd informed. He grabbed Sam's hand out of habit, then realized what he did and blushed a dark shade of red. "Sorry about that, can't seem to stop doing that."

Sam giggled. "I don't mind at all I think it's so cute and adorable, " she replied, with a slight blush radiating in her cheeks.

She intertwined her fingers with Odd's and they entered the theature.

"Dammit, what a time to pick to conquer the world," Jeremie yelled, frustrated with another Xana attack. He was right in the middle of finding a cure for Aelita's virus and this has to happen.

"I guess I better phone the rest of the gang, don't want to take any chances." Just as he was about to phone Ulrich, the tower spontaneously deactivated itself.

"Huh?," was all Jeremie could muster up, this was the second time in three days, something wasn't right but what could it mean. Jeremie did a scan to find the problem but the scanner found no abnormalities in the computers data base.

"Maybe I'm going crazy, i think now is a good time to take a vacation."

Jeremie decided to phone Ulrich just to keep everyone alert of today's unusual happenings. "Come on Ulrich pick up."

_"What's up Jeremie."_

_"I'm not sure what's going on but just to let you know keep alert on your surroundings, I think Xana is up to something again."_

_"Come on Jeremie, you said that last time and nothing happened, maybe your computer has a virus or something."_

_"I don't think so Ulrich, my computer may have a few bugs every so often but this is too much of a coincidence._

_"Do you want us to go to Lyoko and give it a quick go over?"_

_"Not yet, I'll let this slide for now, but just be alert and if something out of the ordinary happens be sure to make your way back to the factory. _

_"Will do, later Einstein."_

_Convo ended_

Jeremie sighed, he didn't know what to make of it, his life doesn't get any easier. First he looses his girlfriend, Aelita won't take him back, and now more Xana problems. " I think I'll check out the factory for any clues."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd took his seat at the back of the theature and Sam followed suit as she sat next to him holding his hand. Yumi and Ulrich were next to them following their example.

"I'm glad you asked me to the movies, we haven't done this in months," Sam said, looking deeply in his eyes. She hasn't got over him, obviously has strong feelings for Odd. Ever since he took the blame when she took the laptop from the computer room, she never had the chance to thank him.

"I'm glad you said yes, I needed to get out today anyway, it's nice to see something different for a change," Odd responded, as he leaned in to his her lightly on the lips. He needed a distraction to get Aelita off his mind and Sam was a decent canidate for the job.

Odd pulled away, leaving Sam blushing as red as a cherry. "You're very straight foward," she uttered, displaying a sly grin.

Odd laughed a bit. "Well I was never known to be a stiff," he retorted, still holding her hand with their fingers intertwined.

Sam layed her head on his shoulder, as the lights in the theature dimmed as the movie was about to start. Odd put his arms around her and brought her close enjoying her warmth that she gave off.

As he was watching it, Odd out of the corner of his eye noticed a girl with pink hair sitting next to some guy with light brown hair. When he looked at her with full view noticed it was Aelita, by the looks of it, it seemed like she was out on a date.

"Didn't take her too long to get over me, and all this time I thought she loved me at least a bit, looks like i spoke too soon," Odd ranted in his mind. "I guess I can't talk since I'm sort of on a date also." He sighed, he only asked Sam out so he can get over her, but now that he thinks about it, he's making a mistake.

He had chances to let her explain her side of the story, but he cut her off every time she tried to bring it up. Now he's miserable, and from the looks of it, Aelita was enjoying herself with this Jeff.

He saw Jeff capture her lips. Odd restrained himself from doing anything drastic, and it wasn't a good idea to do it in public. And to his disdain, Aelita returned his kiss, and it was very passionate at that.

Odd clenched his fist having a tough time dealing with his emotions. "I'll be right back Sam, I need to use the rest room," Odd muttered out, thinking of any excuse to get away from what he's seeing.

Sam just nodded and let him through, lucky for her she didn't know what was going on.

Odd shut the door of the bathroom, he checked the stalls to be sure no one was in there with him. With no one around he decided to let some of his anger out.

" I can't believe that girl, first she says that she loves me and now she's out with some fucking prick, and kissing him like there's no tomorrow, the hell with her I don't know why I bothered to fall for her," Odd questioned his own feelings, most of them were mixed between love and hate.

"I guess there are other girls in this world, besides I'm Odd Della Robbia, I can't get any girl I want."

Odd heard someone come in and hid in the bathroom stall, he ducked an look to see who came in, and it was none other than Jeff. He appeared to be talking to someone but Odd didn't see anyone else so either he's insane or under the influence of an unknown entity.

"Hello, yes everything is under control, it seems that she's practically under our control and she is heavily influenced," Jeff mentioned, talking to some unknown entity.

"I'll bring her to you at the right moment." Jeff hung up and placed his phone back into his left pocket. He check his hair to be sure no strands were sticking up and proceeded to leave the restroom.

Odd came out as soon as he heard the door shut. Now he has more questions than answers. Who is this guy? And what did he mean that Aelita was under his control? None of what he heard made any sense at all.

Whatever was happening, the only thing that came to mind was Xana, Jeremie did mention to the others that a tower activated and deactivated on it's own a few days ago, now some things were making sense. Whatever is taking place, Xana was the cause of it, and Jeff may be under the control of it or for all he knew could be a polymorphic clone of Xana's.

"I better warn the others after the movie, it's best wait until Aelita is alone otherwise Jeff might get suspicious," Odd planned in his mind.

The movie was fairly decent, nothing in particular bad happened. Sam was happy with the date, though Odd was reconsidering if the date was a good idea but he didn't want to feel depressed all day back at the dorms.

Odd walked over to Yumi and Ulrich and kept up with their pace. "I think there's something going on with that Jeff guy, I don't trust him at all."

Ulrich rolled his eyes thinking that this was Odd's jealousy talking. "Give it a rest Odd, I know you don't like the guy but if Aelita sees good in him then at least give him a chance.

"You're the one that broke it off, it's about time you let it go already, " Yumi added into the conversation. "Besides your date with Sam went well."

Odd shoke his head at what she was implying. "That's not it, I know I don't like the guy, but I heard him talking to someone while I was in the restroom back at the theature."

Odd thought carefully of his words. " He said something of everything is under control and she's under their control and everything is going according to plan."

Ulirch was skeptical of what Odd said, and Yumi what pondering similar thoughts as well. "I think you're losing it buddy, he doesn't seem like the type."

"My point exactly, but if you're still in belief that Jeff is trouble you can always ask Jeremie to do a backround check on him just in case," Yumi suggested.

Odd was all for that, thought that never crossed his mind. "Good idea, I'll ask Jeremie as soon as we get back."

Just as the conversation was at end, Odd's phone went off. He flipped it open and put it on speaker.

_"What's up Jeremie?"_

_"Plenty is up, is Yumi and Ulrich with you?"_

_Yeah, we're on our way back from the movies, why what's wrong?"_

_"Not sure yet but I think Xana might be planning something again"_

_"Okay we'll be right there when we can"_

_"Okay don't take too long"_

_End of phone conversation._

"Who was it?," Ulrich asked.

"It was Einstein, he thinks Xana might be up to something again, must have something to do with the towers deactivating on their own," Odd answered his question.

Yumi started running to the direction of Kadic. "Well let's not keep him waiting."

Ulrich and Odd shrugged and followed her.

Odd was still in suspicion of Jeff. What did he mean that she was under his control and who? The only person he can be talking about was Aelita. Whatever Xana's plan is Aelita is part of it and Jeff is most likely an accomplice.

_**Well I think I'll stop there for now, not much else to go with this chapter. Next chapter will finally start the battle though I have no experience in writing battle scenes but I'll give it a shot even if it doesn turn out pathetic. Not sure when I'll update again, but view my profile for news updates, and I'll keep everyone posted. Read and review and give some feed back to whether or not this chapter was decent or not. Peace!**_

**_Stories that I recommended at this point: _**

**_Ultimate by Silvercandle_**

**_Not So Fast (This is a rated M fic so if that content bothers you then don't read it)_**

**_Love is more than Enough( A must read and no exaggeration)_**

**_Dirty Little Secret(It's completed but still classic O/A, also some sexual content involved but nothing over the top so it's cool) all by Notcreativeenoughtomakeone_**

**_Most of you know probably know these fics but those that are new to fanfiction and want some good YxU or OxA fics, these are some of the best on this site. Until next update, peace!_**


End file.
